Broken Eternity
by dirtybirdie
Summary: He is the future son of Paige Matthews and Kyle Brody. A teenager, destined to be future's savior. On hiatus.
1. Mysterious Youth

**Disclaimer: I own the character Patrick, and that's it so far. I own nothing from Charmed. **

Summary: A mysterious boy from the future slips his way into the manor, befriending Paige quickly. But he tells all to Piper and his true orgin. Now to save the future that Chris accidently made for the worse, Patrick must battle past demons and over come the least expected obstacles. PaigexKyle, PhoebexDrake, PiperxLeo

Timeline: AU. Set after "Witchness Protection" Paige hasn't agreed to the Avatars; but isn't being a complete bitch to her sisters. Drake will be coming up soon but he is a little different than he was on Charmed. And Kyle Brody's avatar obsession is kept to a minimal. Some birthday dates are changed alittle.

_Italics represent thoughts. And flashbacks._

* * *

**Broken Eternity  
**_Chapter One: **Mysterious Youth**_

* * *

The clocked slowly ticked by, much to the dismay of a porcelain skinned woman, who quietly muttered to herself. It never occured to her how long serveral minutes took. The end of the day had come. It was about time. It was three weeks shy of Christmas, and Wyatt, and Chris were at the top of her "Who to buy for" list. 

Piper and Phoebe insisted she not get them anything, but of course, how could she not? They already had went out an bought her some things. Phoebe slipped that out to her; she wasn't good at keeping anything a secret.

The middle Halliwell even slipped up about what Piper's gift was to her. An identical brown suede jacket that Piper wore all the time; Paige hadliked it so much she used to borrow it and forget to give it back to her. Her oldest sister had remembered their conversation about that jacket...and a pair of earrings, when Paige was about to pass on to the afterlife. Luckly, she was still here.

She was lucky to have them both in her life.

Her cellphone started to ring, quickly she grabbed it off the table. "Hello?"

"Hey, your precious Kyle called." The woman spoke with a tint of laughter and sarcasim.

"Oh hush. Did you tell him I was teaching?"

"Yeah, yeah, he said to tell you that you absolutely HAVE to be ready by 7 tonight." Paige bit her lip, cursing silently in her mind. How could she of forgotten? Tonight of all night's she promised Kyle she would go to a business meeting dinner with him. Forgetting about the dinner, she had promised her older sister that she would go out Christmas shopping with her tonight.

Spending quality time with Piper was rare, hardly ever did it happen. But big business dinners didn't happend often either. "Um, earth to Paige."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Look, I got to meet a new student in a few minutes. Tell Piper I'll call her soon, or see her when I get there."

"Ah, you and her were going out tonight, weren't you?"

"Yeah. _Were_." Her head glanced off to the side, eyeing the clock closely. 3:04. If that kid didn't show up within' the next three minutes she was outta here.

"Were? Now is Mr. Brody is more important?"

"Kyle. And no, I'm not saying that he is. But this business dinner is big, and it kind makes us completely offical. I mean, he's showing me off to his boss." Paige grinned, still feeling butterflies on going out with a date with him. Even though, it was about their millionth one.

"Bleh. Whatever. Don't expect Piper to take this lightly."

Unknown to the brunette, a tall, lean boy was standing in back on her. His light brown bangs dangled infront of his stunning green eyes. The boy look no more than fifteen or sixteen, he wore a black t-shirt with a short purple jacket going over it. Matching with black swade pants. That teen couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on between the Headmistress and her older sister.

"Oh, she'll get over it. And if she doesn't, I'll make it up to her by doing a load of baby sitting."

"You better throw in a week worths of laundry too. Just to be safe."

"Arg. Fine. I'm gonna get going, I'll see you when I get home."

"All right, bye." Phoebe hung up the phone, shaking her head at how much Paige seemed to be falling for Brody.

"What was that about. And whats this about throwing in a week worth of laundry?"

The fact that she_might _not have to laundry made her stomach go in twirls. It was the absolute worst thing to do. Roughly she dropped the large basket of clothes and towels on the couch. Swinging her head back to make strains of hair get out of her face.

"Ask Paige when she gets home." The middle sister took a sip of her water, downcasting Piper with a serious look. Piper had already figured out that 'Phoebe wants to tell you something but can't' look. Tiredly, she pulled the towls and baby clothes out of the basket, and folded them up neatly so they would be just perfect when they were put away. She didn't feel like hearing what Paige wanted to say -come out of Phoebe's mouth. But still, it bombarded her mind on what it was.

"If it's bad news I don't want to hear it. I'm going to for once, enjoy a peaceful evening shopping with my sister." Staying silent, Phoebe rolled her eyes, only wishing Paige would come to her senses and break off the date with Brody. Break it off with him all together, really.

**XXXXX**

"Excuse me. Ms. Matthews?" Paige jolted at the unrecognizable voice, quickly her head casted to the side. There stood the same boy, who was smally grinning to himself. He looked shaby. And the clothes. They didn't even look like something made from this time.

In his hand, he held a few notebooks, and spell books. Of course, this was the new student enrolling. The long moppy hair dragged down his face, slowly he lift his head up. With a quick movement of his hand he pulled his bangs off to the side. But a selected few decided to come back down and hang infront of his eyes.

His purple jacket didn't even cover the upper part of his body. It stopped at the top of his rib cage. "Uh..."

But his smile made up for his moppy hair, and shaby apperance. His face was handsome, and he had a radiant white smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Heh, well..." She was taken aback from his kindness towards her. He spoke softly, she was expecting a rugged, loud talking, rebel sixteen year old.

"I'm Patrick."

"Paige Matthews. Of course, you already knew that."

"I'm sorry I took so long, it was hard to find a way here. But I'm a persistant guy. Had to find this place." Patrick glanced around, agreeing with himself that the place wasn't half bad. Actually looked like a fun place.

"Patrick, do you have a last name? It has to go on your record."

"Oh, Lockheart." _Pretty name._ She smiled, writing it down quickly on his enrolling paper. After a few minutes of usual questions, the paper was filled out. She didn't really want to waste her time on on doing paper work, so she made it snappy. Skipping a few questions.

"Well, Mr. Lockheart--"

"Patrick, please." Darn, she never met anyone this charming and sweet before. She would of never guessed he was like this, from his rugged apperance.

"Well, um, Patrick you can leave your books here, and just follow that hallway down to Mrs. Dovan's office. And she will show you around and give you the basics. Then you can go home."

The word _home_ seemed to drain all the happiness out of him. She noticed his head cast downwards, those moppy bangs sliding back down into his eyes. That radiant smile disappeared, "I don't have a home. My family died, a few weeks ago. Demon attack."

_Oh shit._ Her mind stammered, unsure of what to speak. It couldn't even register at that moment. He was only a little bit older than she was when her parents died. The emotions he must be feeling were terrible.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I know how that feels. But, to not have a home...you have no family to go to at all?" The brown headed teen shook his head, his shoulders slummped down. _Wow. Poor kid. Okay, think you idiot, think. I can't let someone like him live on the streets._

"Once again. I'm terribley, terribley sorry. I lost my parents, when I was young. But...not my family. You can stay here. We have a few bedrooms."

Patrick gently lifted his head up, casting a wavering smile to the Charmed One. "Thanks, but no thanks. I hate strange, big places. Especially at night. Freak me out. I'll just stay at that old rundown apartment on View Lane."

_Ahh, Paige, you're running low on time. Can't let that boy stay at that old apartment. Come on! Get an idea already!_

She sent the boy a stare, she could trust him. He had a good feel about him. She would beable to sense if he was a demon or not. Patrick was anything but.

"Okay. Then, you leave me no choice. Would you mind staying with me and my sisters?"

"What? Are you serious.."

"Completely. I can't let you stay in that apartment. Without food and heat. You would only stay there until' I find you a place to stay."

"Wow. It would be an honor. Thank you." Graciously, he took her hand, and got ready to orb out with her. But then she noticed something. His jacket. A symbol.

"The Triquera. Why do you have this on your jacket?" This was odd, even thought it wasn't their _official symbol_, it was on the Book of Shadows. Representing her and her sisters. The Power of Three.

Patrick only smirked, "You could say I'm a fan of the Charmed Ones."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_And so, the story begins..._


	2. Future Boy

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter One...right after I thank the reviewers. Also, just a little bit of language in this chapter, at the end especially.

triquetraperson: Hmm, he might be...who knows? Maybe this chapter will help clear up some things.

youte: Thanks! And I'm posting as soon as I can.

money makes me smile: I'm very glad you like this, thanks. And yes, I am continuing, lol.

alienangel19852003: Maybe, maybe not. -shrugs- You won't have to waitlong to find out who he is. That really isn't the surprise. This chapter also sorta gives away who he is, also. Just read carefully.

Pyrena: Thank you! You can ask any question you want, I'll try my best to answer. You also think you know who Patrick is? Well, like I said before, you'll find out soon if your wrong or right.

Stony Angel: Thanks for the review. Yeah I knew it wasn't actually 'their symbol.' I really should of been more clear on that in the chapter. So, thanks for pointing it out.

desmondaswrath: Hey Kati! Bet you thought you would never see this again, lol. Thanks for nice review.

The-Cheese-Fairy: Seriously, you rock! I couldn't understand what coat she was talking about, I kept rewinding my tape and listening, and couldn't make out what coat it was. I gave up, and just put leather. Lol! Now I finally know what it was. Thank you sooo much. Like I told someone else, read this chapter carefully, it'll sorta reveal who he is. And thanks for your awesome review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Future Boy**

* * *

Just like that, Christmas was gone. And just like that, he got the Halliwell's to trust him. He certainly didn't want to come right out and say he was from the future. No way was he going to pull a Chris Perry. But yet, he had to tell them sooner or later. Later, after he finished Mission One. Stop Utopia.

Although ths sisters would destroy Utopia only a week after it was created, he needed it to NEVER happen if he wanted his plan to succeed. Patrick wanted the future to be changed, a lot.

Now, all he needed to do was kill the avatars, except for Leo, of course. That would more than likely make the Charmed Ones lose trust in him.

A twitter of orbs lit up the abandoned dim lighted spot in the Underworld, swarmed with cob webs, spiders, dirt, dust, and everything else. "Hm, what a lovely place." The teenager muttered, walking around and checking out the place. A smirk began to form on Patrick's lips, "Beta! Alpha! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Nobody came. Okay, they we're going too make this harder than it should be. "You ever useless, Utopia making avatars! If you can hear the Charmed Ones call for you, I'm damn sure you can hear me!" He blew is bangs out if his eyes, in-patiently waiting for those dumb assess to arrive.

"And you are?" A calm collective voice spoke, making Patrick's face perk up - but also darken. This needed to be done, fast. He turned around to see an older man, wearing a long black robe. Alpha, an avatar.

"A friend of the Halliwell sisters. You're an avatar, right?" Alpha looked at the boy suspiciously, but still nodded.

"What do you want?" Patrick tapped a finger on his chin, thinking about the right away to word what he wanted to say. And it came to him.

"You know Alpha, in this time, there is no power that can kill an avatar. But in the future - my time," The older avatar's eyes widened in fear, as Patrick lifted both of his arms mid way, stopping at his stomach. A ball of white lights and orbs formed in his hand. Much like an energy ball - but much different. "There is."

It had formed so fast, and had been launched at him faster, Alpha had no time to defend himself. The ball of orbs hit in the chest, and then dissolved into his body. He screamed in pain while a bright light beamed out through his mouth, his eyes, ears, finger tips, and the rest of his body. With a horrific scream, Alpha blew to pieces.

"That's what I wanted, and you guys are right on time!" He quickly turned around, to see a male and a female avatar, Beta and Gamma.

Beta's eyes scanned the ground, avatar's _shouldn't_ feel pain. But she did. "You killed him."

Patrick shrugged, "For a good cause. Would you like to join him?" Patrick formed another ball of light in his hand but Gamma noticed to soon and hurled a bolt of electricity at the teen, who flicked his free hand. And the bolt of electricity froze. "Did you really think that would work?" His arrogant voice surprised Gamma, who was still shocked about Alpha's death.

This mere boy had killed an avatar. And froze his attack. It was impossible.

Patrick took advantage of Gamma's astonishment and hurled the ball of light at the young looking avatar, who, just like Alpha - blew into pieces. Beta slumped down on the floor, her head falling downwards. "I do not wish to fight you." The teen raised an eyebrow at her, her words seemed genuine. Seemed.

"Really now?"

"Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you. Just don't kill anymore." Beta's voice was almost pleading, ugh, he hated desperate sounding people.

Patrick smugly grinned, "Turn Leo back into an Elder. No avatar powers. And, no Utopia."

"Once an avatar, always an avatar."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"

"No. And, with the loss of two of our own, I highly doubt we could create Utopia still."

"That's too bad." Patrick said with fake sympathy, "Well, would you mind summoning your avatar friends down here, I'd like to say this to them also." He expected her to nod right away, but she stepped back, obvious suspicion crowding her mind. "How do I know this is not a trick?"

"Trust me Beta, I only killed the others out of self defense. You seen Gamma, he launched an attack at me. And Alpha did the same. I only called him to talk." Patrick felt like laughing, lying to these fools was so easy. If she only hurry up and summon the others!

Giving him a quick glare, she shut her eyes. "They've been summoned." Patrick walked around her, smacking his lips together and started to laugh.

"Thank you Beta. You've made my job so much easier." With those words, he orbed a potion into his hands and slammed it down to the dirt floor. Thick, cloudy smoke came out from the broken vial, and shot up into Beta's mouth, consuming the inside of her body, and killing her. Within seconds she fell to the ground, her blue eyes frozen open.

"Why did you have to lie, Beta?" The mysterious boy from the future glanced at two spots, where the scorch marks were, and back at a dead body. If a demon lived here, they were going to be mighty pissed. His knee's cracked as he bent down to shake Beta. Had to always make sure the enemy was dead. And she was.

"Wow. You rule pops." Impressed by the potion, he smiled - but that was quickly washed away when he felt a cold rush go through his body.

"And here I was beginning to think you guys wouldn't come." Patrick stood up and turned around. A group of long robed avatars stood in a dark corner, each of their faces -blank. No emotion what's so ever.

"Must you look so morbid?" A ball of light appeared in his hand, he had waited for this day for a long time.

A very long time.

And now it was finally here. "So, who wants to die first?"

* * *

Sweat dripped off the tip of his nose. He couldn't figure out what was happening. So much pain. Weakness. Leo laid on the floor in the attic, over-whelmed by what he was feeling. Screams echoed throughout his mind, he didn't know what was wrong. It had hit him out of no-where. 

"Piper." He called out weakly, not loud enough for her to hear.

His breathing became quick, as if he was running out of breath. _Agony. Screams. Weakness. So much pain._

His lips had turned white, and began to dry out. Just like his mouth was. Every organ in his body felt like it was slowly shutting down. His lungs were closing in, his heart rate going slower.

Everything was shutting down on him.

And then it stopped. The screams, and pain, everything. But he was so weak. Almost to weak to breathe. "You're okay Leo." His hazel eyes shifted over to the calming voice. "You're safe now. The avatars are dead. There's nothing more to worry about." Leo blinked a few times, unable to understand what the boy was saying. The avatars, dead?

Patrick slowly bent down and laid a hand on Leo's chest. "I didn't come here to fail, you know. And I didn't come here with bad intentions. I killed them for a reason. A reason you'll thank me for." Patrick's husky voice filled with compassion - the truth. It was better to tell Leo while he was weak, than when he was strong. Or else he might not want to hear what he had to say.

"Why?" Leo strained weakly.

"Future knowledge, Leo. A life with Piper, does not lie with a world without evil. It doesn't lie with the avatars. You forget, fighting evil is what brought you together. Having un-ordinary lives is what made you two grow close. And fighting for each other, is what made you two fall in love. Leo, you don't need Utopia to have Piper. You've always had her. You always will." A soft glow appeared around Patrick's hands, filling Leo with relief. Color started to come back to his face and lips, his weakness was gone.

A soft ball of light appeared above Leo's chest, letting off a brilliant yellow light. Patrick took an old avatar killing vial out of his pocket, and opened it. The light floated into the small concrete bottle, making it also have a glow to it. The glow lasted for a few seconds, and then died down. The teen from the future took the cork and smashed it down into the bottle, forever concealing Leo's avatar powers. "See, all done."

Leo gasped in a breath, quickly sitting up and turning his head towards the mysterious newcomer. "How did you do that?"

"Just used my powers."

The former avatar was dumb struck by what had occurred, but by also what Patrick had told him. "You're from the future?"

"Just about seven-teen years. Don't freak."

"You killed the avatars? How?"

"Also with my power. Beta said you would always been an avatar. But I grew up reading History books on magic, I knew how to make you become an Elder again." He smiled, getting up and holding out a hand to Leo. Patrick noticed Leo eyeing his hand, and then his face. "You can trust me, I only came back to save my family and my future. My mom told me a lot of great things about the Charmed Ones. I knew you guys were the only ones who could ever help me."

Leo's face twisted up in suspicion, but also sympathy for him. This was a case of Deja Vu, Chris had been on the same mission as Patrick. This made him wonder...

"And no, I'm not related to you like Chris was, so quit thinking it." The Elder laughed, taking his hand and allowed Patrick to help him stand up. Allowing the teen's words to sink in fully, his mind was starting to be set at ease. "So Piper and I do make it?"

"Always." Patrick started to lead him out of the room, but Leo caught his shoulder. "How do you know so much about us?"

The green eyed boy bit his lip, knowing he slipped to much while trying to comfort Leo. Covering up his worried faced, Patrick started to laugh. "Just future knowledge." His expression filled with hope, praying Leo bought it. Well, partially, it was the truth - but then again, it wasn't. Leo nodded, patted his shoulder, and then walked to the doorway.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Patrick caught Leo just before he walked out. "Oh, and Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets keep this between us. And just tell the sisters, that the avatar's have called off their plan. You're good at keeping secrets, right?" He raised his eyebrows at Leo, hoping he would get the answer he wanted to hear.

"You'll still tell them? It be easier for us to help you if you do."

Patrick sighed, shrugging to himself, "I will. But not right now." Understanding, Leo nodded and left the attic. And left Patrick alone, with the Book

He walked over to it, grinning to himself. Just what he needed, the Book of Shadows. Patrick reached down to touch it, but a shield appeared over it and it flew away from him. "Oh, hell."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *


	3. Trust

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and now here it is. This takes place a few days after the previous chapter. The sister's already know about the avatars being dead. For those who read Chapter One closely, should pretty much know who Patrick is. I revealed more in one line than I wanted too. Many of you may of not caught on to it though. **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: You don't have to be patient for much longer, Patrick reveals who heis in Chapter four. Wow, I'm on your favorites - again? Thank you! And yes, you really do rock! You know, I should of put more in my review about the latest chapter of "A Life of Magic." I'd like to see Luara in a sub-plot. Her and little Prue. **

**desmondaswrath: Hmm, Patrick evil? Noooo, where did you get that idea? Lol! I'm going to actually give away a spoiler here, but Patrick isn't evil. And you won't know why the book dis-trusted him for a while. Yup, the avatars are gone! Thanks for the nice review, Kati!**

**money makes me smile: Yes, Pat is a badass! Nope, he isn't evil. This chapter reveals alot about what he is. And his relationship with the sisters. Thanks for the review!**

"Morning guys." Paige, oddly chipper, came walking into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Phoebe looked over at her, noticing she seemed very happy while pouring her orange juice.

"Good morning." Piper said, not noticing the goofy look on her sister's face. Chris had been up screaming all night; apparently he no longer liked his crib. So, she was tired. And just wanted to go back to sleep. But that wasn't happening. "Hey Paige. What time did you get in last night?"

"Nine this morning." Phoebe widened her eyes and then smacked her lips together. "_Ooooh."_

The oldest Halliwell smirked, already anticipating Phoebe's reaction. "Paige, it's eleven. You really didn't get much sleep then, did you?"

"Um." She puckered her lips, shrugging her shoulders, "Not really. But that's okay, I'm not tired."

Piper tried to ignore it, she really did. She tried to keeping focusing on feeding Chris, but it was becoming impossible. It wasn't her place to say anything about what Paige and Kyle could have done last night, but it was Phoebe's place.

"_Ooooooooh_."

"..._Phoebe_." Paige twitched her face, slapping a hand on her fore-head. "Get your mind out of the gutter." The youngest Halliwell motioned towards her two nephews, Wyatt-who was interested in his Fruit loops, and Chris - who didn't understand words yet. "We had a romantic evening and then we watched movies all night. It was very nice night, and morning. He even made me breakfast."

Paige sighed dreamingly; Kyle knew just how to treat her. Like a lady.

Piper softly smiled, she could already tell, Paige had fallen for Brody. And Phoebe didn't like it. "That sounds wonderful. Doesn't it Phoebe?"

The middle witch gave Piper a disgusted look, when Paige was looking away. Piper narrowed her eyes, giving Phoebe the signal to knock it off. Giving in, she quickly said, "Sounds great." Turning her attention back to her now cold coffee, Phoebe muttered a few words under her breath.

She didn't like to hide it. Kyle wasn't her most favorite person in the world. He couldn't be trusted, in her opinion. Piper actually liked him. Which was new, since she thought he was a demon at first. Things changed, she guessed. Maybe she would start to like him too. But for now, ugh, it left a bad taste in her mouth to talk about him.

The sisters stopped talking, all feeling an awkward silence between them. Piper was feeding Chris and Wyatt, Paige was sipping on orange juice and Phoebe was drinking coffee. Pretty average morning for the Charmed Ones.

Everything was actually getting back to normal. They had been told by Leo, that the avatars were dead. They had lied to them, and then got killed. He didn't tell them who, not wanting them to get suspicious of Patrick. He was even having a hard time believing that teenager had enough power to kill them all.

The Elders were even considering turning Leo back into the Charmed One's Whitelighter. Of course, that was going to make everything much easier.

As for Patrick, he had been staying at the Manor for six weeks. Leo had been keeping a close watch on him, especially lately. The sister's only knew he was a witch, not a Whitelighter/witch from the future. Patrick had been stalling Paige as much as possible, since she was trying to find him a home. Being a former social worker came in handy for this situation.

Patrick stayed in the attic, and slept on the couch. He had taken a liking to Piper, and played with Wyatt often. But, the mysterious teen liked to spend time with Paige. And had even became buds with Kyle when he came over to pick Paige up. It almost made Piper wonder about him.

But, she always shooed the thought out of her mind. She knew, Patrick was only an orphaned magical teenager.

If she only knew how wrong she was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He folded up the clean sheet of paper, until' it was only a small square. Setting it down on the table, he took his pen and wrote a name on top of the paper. "Done." He walked over to a loose floor board in the attic. Luckily Leo never did fix it. Patrick lifted it up slowly, so it didn't squeak, and placed the letter under it. Now that was done, he didn't have to worry so much.

Patrick stayed down on the floor for a few moment, set in deep though. He'd give anything to be home with his family again, to take care of them and protect them. Why must his life be so hard? Why couldn't it be normal, like other teenagers? He didn't even care if he never had a normal life; he just wanted his family alive.

Everything needed to be back to the way it was. When he was a little boy.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, orbing into the room. Patrick instantly shot up from the floor and pranced around the broken floor board. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. What was that?" The Elder curiously walked over to the spot where he had been, but Patrick stopped him. "A spell, for the sisters. They'll be needing it sometimes in the future."

Leo scanned his face over, then the floor, "I'll just take a peak."

"No need Leo. Since when did you become suspicious of me? I told you, I'm just wanting to save my family. That's all."

"Yeah well, I can never be to sure that you're telling the truth. Show me which spell." Leo motioned towards the book with his hand, making Patrick feel like a bomb had been dropped in his stomach. Oh no. The Book didn't like him. Oh nuts, this was a problem. Nervously, the teen laughed. "It's..." He fumbled his hand around near the book, "In there somewhere."

"Point it out to me." The older man walked over to the book and stood in front of it. All he needed to do was touch it. And he was cleared. The book of shadows was half-way open already, "The page is in front of you're face."

Leo peered over the book, straining his eyes. "I don't see it. Point it out please."

"Oh for petes sakes, Leo. It's right there." He slammed his hand down on the page, surprising Leo and even himself. The book didn't protect itself. Patrick tried not to look relieved, but couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh. "See, trust me now?" He said, his voice having a hint of pain.

"I was just making sure."

"Well, I already told you. I didn't come back to hurt any of you. I just want to save my family."

"And what family would this be?" Patrick shook his head, slightly laughing. "My family. I think you know who they are."

"I do?"

"If not now, you will. Hey, I saved your ass from the avatars. Now, all I want is your trust and your help."

Leo swallowed hard, searching his face for answers. So many he wanted to ask. But, he was from the future - and he couldn't answer everything that he wanted to know. The only thing he could do right now was trust him, and let him do what he needed. "Then tell the sisters. I'm not going to keep your secret from them for much longer. After you do that, you have my trust, fully."

Patrick considered the offer and nodded, his face perking up. "Alright. Tonight, when their all here."

"Why not now."

He laughed, "I got to think of what exactly to tell them." He caught himself before he said more, if he kept slipping up like this, Leo would never trust him.

"What do you mean?"

Patrick once again had to quickly cover up his slip up, "Can you picture how pissed they'll be if I just suddenly blurt out 'Hey I'm from the future, and I need your help to kill a demon!' I have a feeling they won't react the right way, and I need to find a way to tell them. Slowly."

To his surprise, Leo actually bought it.

"Just do it tonight, okay?" With those words he orbed out. Patrick let out a deep breath, he could relax again.

"You never do change, do you Leo?" He asked himself, flipping through pages of the book. "Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite book in the world?" Patrick laughed down at the Book of Shadows, still relieved that the book didn't consider him evil anymore.

"Now let's see..." His eyes read each page carefully; he needed to know which demon destroyed his life. Finally when he reached the end, he restarted at the beginning. And on the 12th page, there it was. He gasped his eyes widened with pure fear. Looking at his face brought so many un-wanted emotions back.

His finger traced over the first demon out of the three in the picture. They were white faced, black eyed, long black robed demons. But the first one - that one the one. The one that destroyed everything he cherished.

These three demons worked closely with the source years ago. They sent Balthazar after the Charmed Ones, and even tried to kill him when he fell in love with Phoebe. They were presumed dead after Cole supposedly killed them. Oh, but one survived.

The Charmed Ones would soon regret not killing the Triad themselves.


	4. Only Hope

A/N: My birthday is today(March 20th), yippie! So this chapter is extra special. You finally find out who mysterious Patrick is. Many have speculated about him being Kyle/Paige's future son. Well you guys will now find out. But I need to know something, who would you of picked Patrick to be? Although I'm not changing anything, I just want to know who you would of liked to see Pat turn out to be.

The chapters now have title names, yay!

**alienangel19852003: You no longer have to wait, because Patrick reveals one of his secrets to Piper. Finally! Thanks for the review.**

**passions: Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Yes, we should start a we rock club! I take it you liked the Triad twist, I'm glad! Although, don't be fooled - The Triad is not Patrick's biggest problem. He's up to his nose in problems. And each will be revealed in the coming chapters. Your convinced Kyle is his father? Well, I will not make you wait any longer. You're now going to find out if your wrong or right. Yay, a Luara and Prue subplot! Thanks for the review! **

**desmondaswrath: Thanks Kati! Who is Patrick...? I guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**money makes me smile: No, Kyle isn't a Whitelighter. This takes place after the episode "Witchness Protection." But pre- "Ordinary Witches." Thanks for the review!**

**Pryena: Well, one member of the Triad is alive - and roaring it's evil head back in. Lol, thanks for the review! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Only Hope**

_**"Are you...my son?"**_

* * *

She kept glancing off to the side. Man, he looked pissed off. The new student flipped rapidly through the spell book, writing down a few notes along the way. He didn't look like he was having any fun while doing so. The green eyed teen looked like being at school was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Clearly something else had to be on his mind. She sat down her black pen and got up from her desk, "Patrick?" 

His intense look broke, and he quickly lifted his head up and dropped his pencil. "Yeah?"

She walked over to him, her face already asked the question. "What's got you all fired up?" Patrick was usually a very laid back, kind of sarcastic/humerous person, to see him pissed was her biggest surprise in six weeks.

"Nothing, I'm cool." He faked a smile, not wanting to reveal anything until' later that day. Her eyes narrowed, sitting down across from him at the table. "I know something's wrong with you. I can tell." She insisted, laying her hand on his, but he quickly jerked it away. The mysterious boy hardend his face, and looked down at the books infront of him.

"Nothing's wrong, now would you please leave so I can finnish my work?" He said in a huff, avoiding her look and kept on writing down notes from his numerous spell books. She was taken back from his ouburst of attitude towards her, this wasn't like him at all. He peered up and saw her hurt expression. If only he could tell her right now. Biting his lip, Patrick once again placed down his pencil and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood today."

"Maybe I could help you get out of it, if you told me what was wrong."

"That's the point. I can't." He said in disappointment. She slummped back, boy was he stubborn.

"Dare I ask why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Patrick slightly chuckled, confusing the headmistress. "Try me." She leaned forward, mocking a smile, and put on her 'game' face. Giving in, he leaned forward, and got closer to her. He could tell she was getting herself prepared for something big. "You know what?" He whispered to her.

"What?" She said excitedly, although she had plenty of action in her life, something exciting that was un-demonic could make her day. He smirked at her face, she looked like she was about to hear the world's biggest secret, when in fact; he wasn't going to tell her nothing at all. "It's none of you're business." Patrick said slowly, much to the dismay of the headmistress. He quickly leaned back in his chair again, his pale face even. Feeling defeated by his stuborness, she glared at him, before standing up.

"Just tell me why, and I will leave you alone."

"I can't, leave it at that!" He snapped loudly, his green eyes showing anger towards her. She flinched back a bit, he was surely not in a good mood. But whatever his secret was, she was finding it out - sooner or later. "Hmph, teenagers." Paige muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "I was like you, when I was your age. Keeping secrets all the time from authority figures."

"You are not my mother." His eyes followed her, as she continued to walk circles around him.

"No, but I am you're teacher. And you do live in my house."

"I'll be finding another home soon - don't you worry."

"Ah hah, you mean I will."

"You will what?"

"Be finding you another home. But see, its complicated because your a teenager and you are magical. I have to use my connections to find you the perfect family."

"Oh." He said dutifully, losing attetion when she said her last statement.

She leaned up against his chair as he looked up at her, "My whitelighter genes make me have a sixth sense about people." She said arrogantly, "Especially when they are bothered, I know something is wrong. And I'll find out."

"Um, yeah - whatever." He replied awkwardly. The youngest Charmed One wrinkled her nose, something told her that he would tell her soon. Maybe she could get Piper and Phoebe to snoop on him when they got home. Not to be nosey, just to find out some stuff about him. Although she was going to feel guilty afterwards, her mother did it to her all the time. And she hated it! But this boy wasn't leaving her much of a choice. She walked away from her mysterious student, thoughts consuming her head. Piper and Phoebe had to know how to snoop, god knows they did it her the first year she lived there. Maybe she would give them a call. Picking up her cell phone, she sat down at her desk, and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis. Is Piper home?"

"Yeah, whats up?" A mischevous grin crept up on Paige's lips, "I need my two favorite sisters to do me a little favor.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Boy, this brings back memories."

"We snooped on Prue constantly, I'm surprised she never caught us."

"Thats because we were good snoopers." Phoebe laughed, opening the attic door. Time to see if they still had it. The sisters walked in, taking a look around the large room before going any father. They had to be careful, nothing could be out of place. The attic was pratically his room until' Paige could find him a nice home. He'd know if somebody had been in his room, teenagers knew this. His blanket laid on the old couch, as well as his pillow. The book was shut and in place, the attic looked the same. "Should we touch anything?" Piper asked cautiously, afraid to move anything around.

"We can't snoop without touching." The middle sister carefully scanned through some notebook sheets of paper lying scattered on the table, Phoebe seemed to be enjoying this. Piper disliked it. Maybe because she was also spyed on by Grams, and knew how it felt. As too was Phoebe - but she never found out about it.

"He likes to write spells down." Phoebe said, lifting up a sheet of paper. Her eyes deepend while she read it.

"The Triad." She said, looking up at the older witch. "Why would he write down somebody we vanquished?"

"I don't know. And Cole killed them, remember?"

"_Yessssss_, I remember. I'm just saying, this is sort of weird.."

"What are you guys doing?" Phoebe and Piper yelped, thinking they had been caught. Piper threw her arms up in the air and covered her eyes in panic. "I'm sorry! It was Paige's idea!"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, as Leo laughed to himself. "Piper, its only Leo."

"Oh." She quickly threw her arms down, looking quite embarssesed, but shurgged it off. "I knew that."

"Geez, you act like you never snooped before."

"I haven't, you did the snooping, I was always the lookout."

"Oh." She replied quickly, adverting her attetion once again to the sheet of paper. Leo walked over to her, the broken floor board squeaking as he did so, "What are you doing?"

"Getting answers." He looked oddly disgusted, "Your looking through his stuff?" Leo snatched the paper out of her hand, sending off glares to his sister-in-law. Maybe it was because he had grown to like Patrick, and felt a good auroa about him. But, Patrick was also a person that wanted to be trusted - and he deserved it. He got him out with the avatars, and got the Elder's on his side again.

"But Leo- "

"No, I don't want you looking at any of his things. Now if he's hiding something, trust that he'll tell you."

"Leo that is-"

"Look, he asked me to trust him. And I am, and I would hope you guys would too." Phoebe sighed, looking over at her oldest sister and then back to the floor. Leo obviously wasn't going to care what it was. Piper sighed, folding her arms and walking next to her husband. He smiled down at her, as she returned the small smile. This was another reason he liked Patrick, he had told him he would always have Piper. And it felt good to know that. Leo no longer had to worry about hiding secrets from his beloved, or from any of them.

"He's right you know, we need to trust him, and hope if he's hiding anything that he'll tell us." She stopped, waiting for Phoebe to look up, and when she did - she smiled. "And besides, this doesn't feel right anyway. Snooping on somebody who hasn't given us a reason to dis-trust him. He takes spell classes, thats probably why he's writing them down." Piper explained, the best she could. It seemed like a logical explanation.

"Alright, alright." The middle Charmed One slightly growled after giving a half worked smile. Amused, Piper swung her arm around her younger sister and laughed. They mummured a few thing to each other about what to tell Paige, while walking out of the attic, still arm in arm. Leo watched them go, and then turned back to the round table with over a dozen peices of paper scattered about. He eyed it for a moment, almost tempted to look.

He reached down to look through some, but pulled away at the last second. Patrick was going to tell them tonight, like he said. He had to believe him. And if the teenager didn't, Leo would force it out of him. Sighing, Leo looked at the papers and decided not to give in to his curiousty and orbed out

If he would of looked, or would of let the sisters look, he would of found out who Patrick was.

Because under the spell to vanquish the Triad, was a long letter the future teen had wrote. Adressed to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Okay, okay."_

_"And be nice to them please." _

_"I'm always nice." He playfully snapped, while the older woman straightend out his jacket then his shirt._

_"I don't want them getting a bad impression from you. Be charming and relaxed, like Wyatt." The dirty blond shot his head up, and arrogantly smiled at Patrick. The built halfbreed laughed, walking over to the pair. "Yup, Pat. Be like me. I'm always calm and collected." Wyatt laid a arm on Patrick's shoulder, flashing off another arrogant smile._

_"Yeah, right." The teen rolled his eyes at his cousin, then slapped Piper's hand away from his jacket. "Aunt Piper, stop messing around. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."_

_"Well!" She stommped her foot like a five year old, "I can't help it. You know how I am. I mean, what if you forget something, or you change something that isn't supposed to be changed, or-" _

_"Mom, please!" Wyatt cut his mother off before her rambling got out of hand, "Patrick will do fine, he's a big boy, he knows what to do." _

_Piper gave her only nephew a skepitical look. She wanted Wyatt to go with him, but Patrick insisted he do it alone. She sighed, looking at her two boys. A small smile spread acrossed her lips, "You're like my son Patrick, how can I not worry about you?"_

_"Aunt Piper, trust me, I know what to do." He wrapped an arm around her neck and then around her waist, embracing his oldest aunt in a hug. Of course, she returned the squeeze. "Group hug." Wyatt smiled, overlaping the old witch and the teenager with his arms. _

_"I love you guys."_

_"Lets not make this too sappy, Pat." Wyatt chuckled, trying to keep his big strong - unemotional image intact. "I love you too, the both of you." Piper said, shutting her eyes. _

_"I think it's already sappy, Wyatt."_

_"Yeah, yeah. And you know I love you." Patrick only slightly laughed, he didn't want to ruin the content feeling he had at that moment. _

It seemed so long ago, the last time he seen his family. Yes, it had been only six weeks, but to him - it felt like an eternity. And knowing tonight would be the turning point in his mission, it put so much more stress on him. But at the same time, it lifted a weight off his shoulders.

He put his face in his hands, groaning. He was only sixteen, the biggest worry in his life should be how to pop a zit. No, he couldn't go back now. His head shot up at the sound of a doorbell. "Would somebody get that!" Piper called out from the kitchen, "I got it!"

He unlocked the door, and there stood Agent Brody. Dressed in his 'agent' suit, that he usually wears. "Oh, Hey."

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Fine, is Paige ready?" Kyle walked in, peering around corners for his girlfriend. Patrick shut the door, getting the feeling that the agent was in a hurry. "She'll be down in a minute. In a rush?"

"Not really, just want to get to dinner..." His voice trailed off, noticing Paige's oldest sister in the kitchen making a cake. He took his sleeve and dragged him away from the kitchen so Piper couldn't hear him. "What?" Patrick snapped his arm away, looking disgusted that Kyle had wrinkled a sleeve of his favorite jacket.

"I need to ask you a question." Patrick tried to fix the sleeve, not paying attetion to the older male. "This is urgent."

"Well, get to it then!"

"Do you know how the avatar's got killed?" Patrick was surprised by that question, he vauglely remembered hearing about Kyle Brody's obsession with the dumbasses. Dead dumbasses now. The young teen licked his lips, a light bulb in his mind flickering on. "You know," Patrick started out, slightly arrogant. He was in a way, just like his cousin Wyatt. "I heard some powerful dude searched the Underworld high and low for them. And when he found them, he wiped the floor with 'em." He said dramitcally, trying to make himself look good infront of the agent as much a possible.

"That's..." He gulped, not expecting the answer he had been given, "quite something."

"Sure is."

"But that doesn't solve my problem. My last avatar potion is missing."

"Ah-oooh, thats weird." He scratched his chin, "Try looking under your bed."

"My bed?"

"Yeah, could of rolled under there-Oh hey Paige!" Patrick quickly changed the subject when he saw the dazzled up witch walk down the stairs, Phoebe following close behind. Phoebe was dressed in a long silk purple dress, no back to it. It laced up around her neck, leaving the top of her back exposed. To top it off, she had on a sparkling diamond necklack, and hoop golden ear-rings.

Paige on the other hand, had on a tight red dress, cutting off at her knee's. And as always, she had on her eye catching red lipstick. Kyle's eyes brightend at the sight of his girlfriend, she always managed to take his breath away. "You look stunning, babe."

"Well thank you." She grinned, before her lips met with his. Phoebe stuck out her tongue in disgust, when she saw them kiss, it made her stomach keel over and die. "Okay, enough of this kissy kissy stuff."

"And where are you going?" Patrick inquired, already knowing Kyle wouldn't let Phoebe go anywhere with them. "With them." Or maybe he would.

"Wait, huh?" Kyle pulled away from Paige, "You are? I never heard about this."

"No, no. I'm not going on the date with you. I'm having my _own_ date at the same resturant. And Paige offered a ride over there."

"Just make sure you have a ride home." Kyle said, relieved. He turned his attetion back to his beautiful girlfriend, smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Yup, let me get my coat though." Piper wiped her hands on a white cloth, her apron splattered with chocolate. "Hi, Kyle. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just going out to dinner. Got reservations for 7:30." Piper nodded, then noitced both of her sisters's dazzled up. "Wow, you two look wonderful."

"Thanks, you really think so?" She turned around in circles, showing off her silk dress.

"Oh yes, you look lovely." Phoebe laughed, loving it when she was complimented. It had been so long since she had gone out on a date, and the weird thing about this - it was a blind date. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

Patrick jumped up on the arm of the couch, everyone was in the living room. They were all together. His mind raced, his stomach was turning in knots. He'd give anything to be home. To be with his aunt Piper, and cousin Wyatt. Although he was there with them - it wasn't the same.

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart. "Now that all you guys are here." He interuppted the sisters, who were in mid-conversation about their dresses. "I have something I want to tell you." The Charmed Ones shared a look, they had spent that day snooping in the attic, looking for the truth. Maybe he was about to give it to them. "What?"

"Umm, I'll tell you when Leo gets here."

"I'm here." He orbed in next to Patrick, gazing down at him. "Go on now."

"Okay, can we hurry this up, I don't want to be late." Kyle ushered in, tapping his foot on the floor. Paige put a soothing arm around him, sending him a comforting smile.

"Well." He breathed, feeling their energy focused on him. He had to do this. "My name is Patrick Lockheart. And I am from the future." He shut his eyes; dreading what words were about to be thrown at him. Surprisingly, he didn't hear a word. His head slowly lifted up, and seen their faces.

Each of them, including Kyle - had their mouths hanging open.

Phoebe's arm's went limp, and she dropped her purse on the floor. Their reaction was not what he was expecting, although they had gone through the same with Chris, this was different. He lied to them, out right lied. "Go on." Leo was the only one who wasn't surprised, because he pre-knew. He shoved him off the arm of the chouch, and made him face the sisters. Patrick gave him a dirty look, before softening, and gulped as he looked at them.

"Okay, I'm sure you want an explanation. I'm a child hood friend of Wyatt and Chris. We went to magic school together. This house was pratically my own home. You.." He turned to Piper, who's mouth was still gapped open, but quickly shut it when he pointed towards her. "You always made us peanut butter sandwhiches after school." Patrick felt the need to add that, it might soften her up.

Piper didn't know rather to slap him or...slap him! The shock state was over, Phoebe and Paige were still in it though. He had lied to her! To them! Atleast Chris told them he was from the future when he first arrived, but this kid had the nerve to lie. The next time some young looking guy popped up out of nowhere, the first question was going to be 'are you from the future?'

Paige gulped, no wonder he was so pissed today. The poor kid, he had to much on his mind. Piper felt anger, Paige felt sympathy. She rubbed Kyle's back, who had no idea what was going on. This was a whole new ballpark for him. But when you date a Charmed One, you fall into the weirdest situations.

Phoebe didn't know if she wanted to hug him or also slap him. He knew her nephews, and he had come back to change something that went wrong. That had to be his reason. "I do not believe this." Piper found her voice, "You lied to me?"

"For a good reason, oh please, don't be mad." He begged, backing away from the eldest witch. Piper closed in on the young man, her face twisted in anger. "Mad, MAD? I'm not mad, I'm pissed off!"

"Stop it, Piper." Paige laid a hand on her shoulder, "Let him talk." He released his breath that he had been holding in, thank god for Paige. Piper glared at him, but still took severeal steps back.

"Well then, talk." Phoebe said, wanting explanations now. "Why are you here? Why did you lie to us?"

"Look, I can't tell you everything. I'm sorry, but thats how it is. All I can tell you is at this very moment, a demon called The Traid is resurfacing in the Underworld. And several years from now, he'll turn two good witches evil. And they'll be the end of everything. I didn't lie to you when I said my family died, they did. They were murdered when I was a little boy. Piper, Phoebe, I think you remember who the Triad was."

Piper opend her mouth to say something, but Phoebe stopped her. "We do, but they were killed."

"You're wrong. One lived. You let a demon vanquish them, and he did it wrong. If you want a vanquish done, you have to do it yourself."

"Watch it, kid." Piper snarled, "Any more lies from you, and I'll blow you to peices." He bit his lip, he had forgotten how pissed his aunt could get. His eyes met each of the sisters, even Kyle, Leo and Paige seemed to be the only ones that understood him.

"I'm sorry." Patrick shrugged, his bangs hanging infront of his eyes. To his complete surprise, Phoebe stepped forward, and laid both of her hands on his shoulders. She sent him a small smile, "I understand. _We_ understand."

Piper tried to open her mouth again to argue that, but Paige nudged her. "If it's to save the future, then we're glad you came back. And you're welcome to stay here as long as needed. Right, guys?" Piper widend her eyes, ready to protest the hell out of her sister's statement. But Paige and Leo's arms wrapped around her, once again preventing her from voicing her opinion.

"You are welcomed to stay here, Patrick." Paige smiled, squeezing her oldest sister tightly. "Right Leo?"

"Right."

"But-" Piper was suddenly squeezed tighter by Paige, they weren't about to let her say no. Tomorrow, they were going to get it!

"Wait, I don't think he should." Kyle spoke up for the first time, "How do we know he's not lying now?" Patrick kept a calm face, he wasn't lying too much. He wasn't just revealing the whole truth, and his real name. "Well, you don't. But you have to trust me. If you want the future to be safe for you're family. You guys are the only hope I got."

Piper sighed, finally rid of the squeezing by Paige and Leo. She was still so very pissed, but he claimed to know her sons. And at least now, he seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe her anger was clouding her judgment about him. Of couse, she was going to be angry for a while, after all he lied to her. But still, there was something about him... not a bad thing either.

His green eyes met up with her brown eyes, and for a breif moment, he felt like he was seeing the Aunt Piper he knew. "One more lie out of you, and you're gone. Tell the truth for now on, and you can stay." He blinked a few times, before nodding. "You have a deal. So I guess, there's something else I need to tell you..." His words faultered off, as his eyes widend.

A Darklighter blinked in behind Paige, aiming an arrow right for her. Patrick was the only one that noticed, and quickly screamed, "Look out!" Paige quickly turned around, and her eyes met with the arrow, that was already being shot at her. Kyle was about to jump infront of her, but Patrick - at lightning speed, launched for Paige, and knocked her down to the floor. And the arrow, meant for her, peirced through his skin.

He fell the floor, next to Paige. She went to see if she was alright, forgetting at the moment she couldn't touch the arrow. "Get away!" He seethed through clentched teeth, holding onto the arrow that had hit him on the right side of his stomach.

Piper, having no time to worry, threw her hands up, flicked her wrists, and blew the Darklighter up.

"Patrick." Phoebe swallowed, bending down to him. "Are you okay?"

"One thing I forgot to metion." He winced, "I'm part whitelighter."

"Oh thats great. You two get him up on the couch." He weakly smiled at Piper, hoping she wouldn't get madder than she already was. Patrick grunted slightly as Kyle picked him up by his arms, and Leo by his legs. In a matter of seconds, he was lying on the couch, his hands painted in a deep red. "Paige, go get a towl." Phoebe moved towards Patrick, regretting the pain she was about to put him through.

"I'll do it, hold his hand." Paige ran back into the room, handing Piper the towl. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just stay away." Piper warned, as she gently turned the hurt teen over. Phoebe took his blood staind hands and held them. "So, what kind of car do you want?" She tried to change the subject, knowing it be better if his mind wasn't dwelling on the pain. He swallowed, "Last thing on my mind, Phoebe."

"Gotcha." She said quickly.

"Okay, this is going to hurt."

"I'm use to pain, get it over with." Phoebe tightend her grasp on the teenager, more scared than he was. Paige tensed, while still in Kyle's arms. "Be ready to heal." She laid the towl under the arrow, trying hard not to show her concern. Patrick was sure it wasn't going to hurt as much as they were thinking it would.

That was until' Piper pulled it out of him. As soon as the arrow was out, it felt like a ball of fire ran through him. "Son of a bitch!" He yelped, kicking his legs up and down on the couch. He mummbled a few other colorful words, breathing hard. Leo ran over to him, and instantly, a glow appeared around his hands. His breaths started to become regular, as the pain decreased. And then, there was no pain.

"Wow, I didn't think that pain ever go away." Patrick scooted himself up, "Thanks."

"No problem." Leo patted his back, "And thank you for doing that." Leo barely got to finnish his sentence when Paige came rushing over to Patrick. She threw her arms around him, not knowing a way to say thank you. He was afraid to return the hug, since his hands were still staind with his blood. "Thank you so, so, so, so, much!"

Phoebe joined in on the hug between the two halfbreed's, and just like Paige, started too voice her how greatful she was. "Thank you!" She squealed.

"Okay, Okay, you're welcome. But I need air, please."

"Oh, sorry." Paige sat down on the table next to the couch, as Phoebe sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, thank you Patrick. Maybe I was wrong about you." Kyle took his hand out of his pocket, and wanted to shake hands with the young hero. Patrick was about to do so, but remembered the blood. Kyle and Patrick shared a small laugh, "Thanks."

"Umm, Piper." Leo stood next to his wife, and gently nudged her side. "Don't you have something to say."

She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, the last thing she wanted to do was thank the little liar. But he did save her sister, so she had to make it even. "Thank you." The witch said in a small voice.

"What was that Piper?" Patrick turned his head around, wanting her to say it louder.

"I said, thank you. And your welcome for pulling the arrow out."

"Your welcome and thank you." He smiled at her, hoping his aunt Piper would return it. She did.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Paige spoke up, laying a hand on his leg. He looked at her for a moment, then to Kyle, then at Piper and Leo, and finally Phoebe. Patrick had a lot to prove to them, that he was only there to save them. And in order for them to trust him completely, he had to protect them.

"Yeah, Paige. I did."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He tip-toed down the stairs, in his pajama's still. Who the hell was in the kitchen at 1:00 in the morning? Whoever it was, they were making a racket. Maybe Paige and Phoebe got home from their dates, maybe only Phoebe. Paige was probably staying over Kyle's apartment again. He raised his arms up in defense, and slid into the kitchen. "One move and I'll blow you to peices." He used the saying that his aunt Piper often said, even to him.

"I could do it faster." Piper replied, taking her cookies out of the oven.

He lowered his arms, walking into the kitchen with a tired expression on his face. "Why are you still up?"

"Cooking."

"This late?" He yawned, rubbing his head and taking a seat at the bar. "You should be tired."

"I'm not, why are you up?"

"I thought Paige or Phoebe were home. Waiting up for them?" She shrugged, taking cookie dough and putting it on the pan. "I usually don't. But tonight, I am. Although I could be up all night. Want a cookie?" She took a fresh-still hot, sugar cookie of the plate. She turned around and handed it to him.

"You didn't drop this one, or put posion in it, did you?"

"Oh, of course not." She laughed, "I wouldn't do that."

"Uh huh." Skeptical, he took a bite of it. "Mhmmmmm, it's good."

"Thanks."

"Since you served me a cookie, does this mean you're not upset anymore?" He was hoping she would be in a better mood; she was doing her favorite thing in the world. Cooking. "No."

He slummped, she was being her normal self. Stubborn as a mule. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

"Nope." Patrick slightly growled at her plain reply, Phoebe and Paige understood. Why couldn't she? He looked at the clock, it was to late to tell her now. Maybe if he just let it slide in, or blurt it out to her? That could work. She couldn't stay mad at him if she knew the truth.

"How about the truth?" He watched her sigh, setting down the cookie dough and turning around. There came that disappointed expression, he hated that face.

"The truth would be nice." She crossed her arms, leaning up against the counter top. "I mean it, lie again, and I'm sending your ass back to the future. Orbs and all."

"Umm." Patrick scratched the back of his head. As soon as he told her, he would get his aunt Piper back. "I didn't lie to you in there. Everything I told you, was the truth. Almost everything. My name, I lied about my name." She tensed up a bit, becoming more alert with every word he said to her.

"It isn't Patrick Lockheart. It's Halliwell." He cleared his throat, "Patrick Samuel Halliwell. I'm you're future nephew." The brunette gasped, how could of not seen this? Her dark brown eyes widend, carefully walking towards her nephew. "You're Phoebe's son," She whispered, "Aren't you?"

At that exact moment, Phoebe blacked out anything else that she was over-hearing. She leaned against the wall, near the kitchen. They couldn't see her. Paige had orbed her home minutes ago, and then orbed back to Kyle.

That boy...her son? The thought over-whelmed her. Her son. It was suppose to be her daughter, her future daughter - from the vision. She swallowed down a lump; her heart going 200 beats per minute. Her teeth clattered together, as she ran upstairs. She wanted so bad to go down there, and hug him. But she couldn't. She needed to calm herself down before she didn't anything.

Phoebe stood by her door, adrenline pumping. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and squealed.

"Oh my god." Those three little words summed up everything Piper was feeling. "Paige and Kyle's son, oh my god! When, how..."

"Ummm, well they conceived me about seventeen years ago, my time. And you should know how..."

"I know that! It's just...oh my god!"

"Shhh, can you keep quiet? Your the only one that can know, you and Uncle Leo. That's it. Not a word to mom or dad, or I might not be born. Not even aunt..." Piper grabbed his arms, looking over his shoulders. She quickly turned him around before he said his last word. "Phoebe." His mouth dangled open. Oh shit, this was bad. If she heard...oh no, his plan was surely screwed.

"Hey Phoebe." Piper stepped infront of her future nephew, hoping for his sake, she hadn't heard a thing. But by the look on her face, she had.

"Patrick?" Phoebe stepped forward, never feeling so nervous in her life. She ignored her oldest sister, and focused fully on the teenager. Fumbling her hands around, she took in a shaky breath. "Are you...my son?"

He twitched his face, okay, maybe his plan still had a chance. Or maybe it didn't. Her son? She must have only heard the first part of the conversation. This freakin' figured. She's come home at the worse time. He looked over towards his oldest aunt, who returned a blank stare. Too bad her future self didn't tell him what to do, when an emergency like this came about.

"Umm." He licked his dry lips, "You weren't suppose to hear anything." Nervously, he chuckled; rubbing the back of his head. Maybe if he went with it for a while, everything could still work out. Those words confirmed it, in Phoebe's mind. She ran up to him, and engulfed him in a montrous hug.

Pain started to show up on his face, he weakly tried to return the hug, but ended up turning his head to face Piper. Her face was still showing shock from what he had told her, and to add to it, he was now going along with Phoebe. She brought her hand up to her face, sighing, "Oh boy."

"Phoebe." Patrick spoke in a low tone, full of regret. She pulled away, looking up into his eyes. her nose was already red, tears began to trickle down her rosey cheek, mascara and makeup smearing around below her eyes. He shut his eyes, he couldn't tell her. For her sake, and his. "Please." She sniffed, "Call me mom."

Once again, she embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, not squeezing as tight as her. Patrick gave his aunt Piper another look, and all she could do is send him a half-hearted smile.

It felt so wrong to lie to Phoebe, she hadn't done anything wrong yet. Piper had told him he could only trust herself in this time, and Leo. Phoebe would surely blab; Paige and Kyle couldn't find out, atleast until' his mother was pregnant with him.

Sighing, he laid his cheek on his aunt Phoebe's head. It was 1:00 in the morning, he should be sleeping. Instead he was embracing his aunt, who now thought he was her son.

Atleast he still had his aunt Piper. Who was the only one who knew the real truth.

Well, part of the truth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zankou carried the torch, poorly lighting the cave like area. "So the rumours are true. You're alive." In a darker spot, in the corner of the Underworld, their stood a shadowy figure. Smirking, the upper-level demon waved the fire around it. It highlighed the white face, a chalky black eyes. Just like in the Book of Shadows. "Nice to see you alive, Triad. It's too bad the other two did not survive either."

"Very bad indeed."

"Have you heard? About the avatars, and their death?"

"I have."

"I've found out, The Charmed Ones have a new addition to their family. The youngest's son has come from the future. Apparently, to stop you."

"I know." Came his emotionless reply. "There is no need to fill me in, I know all that has gone on. That boy is going to be a thorn in my side. Atleast until' I'm rid of him." He growled, rubbing his hands together.

"With all due respect, but he has powers far above our own." Triad slowly stepped out of the darkness, revealing his long black robe, and entire shady figure. Coldly, the stronger demon laughed.

"Do you not think I know that? I do not plan on killing him. I plan on making sure, he is never born."

* * *

**That took forever to write...and I'm not really sure I like it. Oh well. I hope you guys do. Also, this chapter was not beta-readed, so please ignor any errors. Thank you.**

* * *


	5. Kings and Queens

A/N: Patrick is Paige and Kyle's son! Everyone had it figured out from the first chapter. But how many of you saw the Phoebe twist coming? Ah hah, got you there. Phoebe thinking Patrick is her son may seem cruel, but really it's not. Phoebe plays a big part in the story, and there is more than one twist involving her. If Patrick had told the truth to Phoebe, she would have more than likely blabbed and told Paige. And then, Patrick probably wouldn't have been conceived. So now, a very awkward relationship is going to form between the sisters, and Patrick. Phoebe, is going to try to be the mother figure to him - but ends up over doing it. He'll even end up trying to avoid her, which only makes her worried. Patrick will often get under Piper's skin, because he keeps so many secrets from her, expect some back and forth good one liners between them. But, he will also be closest to Piper, and will always look for her to confide in. Paige will have a natural bond with him, and will even find it hard to accept that Patrick is Phoebe's son. When she does, they'll bond even more.

As for Kyle and Leo, Patrick does have a very good uncle/nephew relationship with Leo. And for Kyle, they won't exactly have an instant father/son bond, but Patrick will try very hard to make himself look good in front of his dad.

This chapter takes place four days after the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Queen and Kings_  
**_"I know. Our kids just keep coming back to the past, like it's a piece of cake. I won't be surprised if your son is the next to show up._"

* * *

_He tried to hold it back, but failed. He started to whimper and quiver, the sound of his mother's screams petrified him. Even Wyatt. When Wyatt got scared, which meant it was bad. Why couldn't he go upstairs? His aunt Piper should have never told him to stay in the basement. It was so dark. So cold. _

_"Wyatt." He muttered, staying close to his cousin. His aunt Piper was suddenly screaming out Phoebe's name in distress. And for some reason, he could no longer hear his father talking. _

_Loud crashes, bangs, screams, and footsteps hovered above the youngsters. "Make them stop." Wyatt wrapped a protective arm around Patrick, even at his age, he knew what to do when something bad was happening. Take his baby brother, and little cousins down in the basement. And stay there. _

_Chris wasn't there. He was still upstairs. _

_"They'll stop soon. Mommy or aunt Paige will be down soon." _

_"I don't like it down here. It's scary." _

_"I know, Pat. We won't be down here for much longer. Daddy might even be here soon." But Wyatt started to even doubt himself, what was going on up there? They should have told him. He'd go up and help them if Patrick wasn't with him. To him, his mommy is the strongest person in the whole galaxy. _

_She could beat anything. _

_Patrick wiggled even further down into his cousin's arms, the screams were becoming louder, and the bangs were even louder than that. No doubt his mommy must have been beating up the jerks for taking away his aunt Phoebe. Wyatt tensed, he heard his mother scream, a clash. Then nothing. _

_He relaxed a little. His mother did it! He knew she could beat anyone. "Did mommy and aunt Piper kick they're assess?" Patrick often heard his dad use that word when talking about the bad guys. _

_"Yup, I think so. Should we go up?" _

_"Uh huh." Patrick said quickly, getting up and then darting up the steps. "No, Pat." Wyatt grabbed the back of his hoodie before he was able to go any father. "Stay behind me." The ten-year-old put a finger up to his lips, signaling for the seven-year-old to keep quiet._

_Patrick backed down, his pale face turning red. "Be quiet." Wyatt slowly made his way up the creaky steps, Patrick tugging at the back of his shirt. The basement door squeaked open in the kitchen, Wyatt's head peered out, checking to make sure everything was in place so far. The kitchen looked normal. But something wasn't right. It was so quiet. "Where are they?" Patrick was getting back to his terrified state. Wyatt arched his eyebrows, knowing something wasn't right. He couldn't sense them. Alarmed, he turned back to his cousin, _

_"Go back downstairs." _

_"No! Not without you!"_

_"Patrick, listen to me!" He grabbed the younger boy's shoulders, "Either go back downstairs, or orb to magic school." Patrick was about to protest but an echoing of footsteps getting closer and closer to them. Wyatt's heart started to race, that didn't sound like his mom coming for him. Clenching his teeth, Wyatt screamed, "GO NOW!"_

"Wyatt." Patrick sat up quickly from the couch, his gray T-shirt soaked from sweat. He rubbed his hot face, feeling out of breath. That felt so real, maybe because he lived it once before. He should have stayed with Wyatt. He clutched his sheets in his hand, making a fist. Of all things to dream about, he would dream about the day his world started to fall apart.

The day he left Wyatt alone, and came back to find Wyatt injured, and his parent's dead.

**XXXX**

"So you aren't Phoebe's son?" 

"No."

"But Paige and Kyle's?"

"Yup."

"But, your pretending to be Phoebe's son? Patrick, don't you think that going overboard some.."

"Ah ah, Leo. I know what I'm doing. If she finds out the truth, it's the end of me."

"But why?"

"She'll blab to mom that I'm her son, and then I won't be conceived."

"But..."

"Gah! Uncle Leo! No more questions, I don't want to put more thought into it. I got more important things on my mind, anyway."

"Well, have you even found out your conception date?"

Patrick blankly starred at his uncle, "Not really. I have time though, I know that."

"How long?"

"I don't know, five or six months at the most."

"Oh man, you're cutting it close." Patrick rolled his eyes when his uncle started to nervously laugh, for a good reason. The more he thought about, the more he silently beat himself up in his head. Six months, half of a year. That was long enough. It should be. If it wasn't, he had the extra nine months that his mom would be pregnant with him. Yes, he didn't have a reason to worry. Plenty of time. "Six months before I'm conceived, six months you have to lie to Phoebe. Can you handle that, Leo?" The soon to be white lighter - again, looked at Patrick's face which held a glint of sudden anger. He didn't like lying, especially to his sister-in-law, who could be as scary as Piper sometimes. "I guess so. What do we tell Paige?"

"Nothing. I don't want her to know a thing."

**XXXX**

"He's _what_?" The paper she was grading was now the last thing on her mind, she stood up and dropped her pen.

"What day, what month, what _year_ did this happen?" Paige raised her voice, grabbing onto the end of her desk for support. Phoebe thought Paige was going to collapse on the spot, her usual pale face was flaring red. Several students sharply turned their heads toward the Headmistress' loud voice, knowing it wasn't like her to scream.

"Paige, would you be qui-"

"No, I will not be quiet!" She threw her arms up in the air, walking forward to her older sister, who kept taking steps back. Afraid Paige was going to strangle her. Paige put her arms down, stopping in the middle of the large room.

"This...is, this is...wow." Her lips became a thin line before smacking together. She tugged at her black coat, regaining her composure. "Patrick, my student. Is my nephew. You're..." Paige shut her eyes, realization hitting her hard. "Son." The witch found herself letting out a shaky breath as she said that last word. A word that didn't sit well with her.

Phoebe had four days to let it sink in, but she had only two minutes. "Well." She cleared her throat, trying hard not to show much emotion and be more teacher like in front of the starring students. "That is certainly something."

"Paige." Phoebe spoke steadily, her eyes showing a glee of pain. "I should have told you sooner. Piper told me to hold off as long as possible, and you know that isn't long."

"How long have you known, and kept this from me?"

"I've only known for a few days, Paige. It's a shock to me too, you know. I have a son right now, and I'm like, really hormonal." Paige caught onto the pain hiding in Phoebe's voice. She sounded scared, upset, and yes. _Really_ hormonal, and she wasn't even pregnant yet. Or at least she didn't think so.

This was great news, Phoebe did have a child. Not the daughter everyone was intending on but still, she had an offspring. Trying to perk up, Paige wrapped her arms around the new parent. "Congratulations, Pheebs."

Patrick, Phoebe's son. Why would he even tell her so soon? Unless he was due to be conceived soon. But something wasn't sitting right. She should feel happier, she shouldn't have lashed out to her sister like that.

Something was off. Really off.

Maybe that's because, Phoebe is really his aunt. And Paige is his mother. Can't escape that mother/son bond. No matter what time zone your in. "You ready to be a mom?"

"I have to be. Are you ready to be an aunt?"

"Dude, I've been an aunt for two and a half years."

Phoebe slightly laughed, "I know. Our kids just keep coming back to the past, like it's a piece of cake. I won't be surprised if your son is the next to show up."

**XXXX**

"Look who's up from their nap." Piper held a still yawning baby Chris in her arms, resting him at her hip. And Wyatt, who was tugging at the back of his mother's pants leg, rubbing his eyes. After a second, the toddler seen his favorite person in the world. "Pat!"

"Hey buddy." The toddler let go of his mom, holding out his small arms, and running up to his 'older' cousin. Patrick scooped him up, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, bocks."

"Bocks?" Patrick asked, looking to Leo as if he would know what his son was saying.

"Blocks, he wants to play blocks." Piper laughed, her oldest son becoming fully awake, and now wanting to play.

"Ah hah, blocks. Okay, I guess we can go play." Patrick babbled to his cousin, who clapped his hands, letting out several 'yays'.

"Cis pay?" Wyatt stretched out his arms and pointed to the 6-month-old on Piper's hip. "Yes, Chris can play. Why don't you go get the blocks for me?" For two and a half, Wyatt understood a lot of things. When Leo had to go 'up there' for a few hours, Piper would tell him Daddy was at work. And when Piper had to go and vanquish a demon, Leo would tell him Mommy was at work. Amazingly, the child knew where work was. The Underworld and Elder land. Sometimes even right upstairs in the attic. "Bocks!" Wyatt jiggled in Patrick's arms before orbs to get the blocks.

"I think he's beginning to grow attached to you."

"We're close in the future." Leo smiled, a nice feeling coming over him. Patrick had told them about his parent's death, and the destruction of magic. That was the first really good thing he had said about his future. "What about Chris?" Piper adjusted the baby to her other hip.

He hesitated for a moment, darting his eyes over to his young cousin. "Oh yeah, we're close too." Much like his mother, he was a terrible liar. "Just not as close as close as Wyatt and I are . . . " His voice became quieter, noticing Piper's eyes glaring at him.

"Uh huh. What does the truth mean to you?"

"I'm not lying. I was close to Chris at one time."

Leo caught onto that dreaded word. He leaned back in the chair, "..._Was_?"

"Once upon a time." He spoke quietly, keeping himself from showing any emotion as he said those words. But it still hurt, even if it happened years ago. Piper knew what that meant. "You mean... he isn't around?"

"No, I didn't say that. We just lost contact with each other. No big deal."

"Do you realize I can get the truth out of you, just like _that_." She snapped her fingers, knowing the power of her truth spell.

"And do you know if you put a truth spell on me, I can reverse it just like _that_." He retorted with a sly smile, snapping his fingers like his aunt. "Forget it Piper. I've been a witch longer than you. Petty spells don't work on me."

"Petty? You do know if you weren't my nephew, you'd really be regretting your words."

"I know that. Why do you think I enjoy getting under your skin?" He quipped, that smug smile returning. Softening up, he walked over to her and took Chris. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a date with two cousins and blocks." He smiled a Leo, and then stuck his tongue out at Piper before orbing out.

"Okay, Paige junior!"

"Looks like his dad, and acts like his mom." Leo shook his head, remembering various times where Piper and Paige got into it. Mostly for Paige wanting to go out on her own, while Piper wanted to stick to the Power of Three.

Piper sighed, biting her bottom lip. A slight '_humph'_ came from the older witch, as she muttered,"_Half breed_."

**XXXX**

"Bock catle!"

"You want a castle?"

"YEAH!" He squealed in delight, "Makic catle." Patrick laughed, taking several blocks from the floor and setting them up. He instructed Wyatt on where to put the blocks, and what color to use.

Chris watched on, giggling as Wyatt brought a couple blocks to him and laid them on his swing tray. "Hwere Cis." The baby studied them, arching his eyebrow. "Pay Cistoper." Wyatt tried to use his full name, which he heard Piper use when Chris was making a mess with his food. Even at six months old, the baby was like his father. Puckering out his lips, he picked up one of the four blocks and started to smash it down on the tray. Chris became full of chuckles as he started to playfully bang the blocks together.

Wyatt walked back over to his cousin, standing next to him and watched him stack the blocks up. "Who are you?" The child blurted out of the blue, swaying his head sideways. "You looks ike dat Body." Patrick stopped, blinking a few times. Did he just say he looked like a body?

"A Body?"

"Not uh. Body, da cop."

"You mean Brody?" He didn't know wether to laugh or be very worried. Wyatt had picked up Aunt Phoebe's habit of saying his last name instead of the first. That would never change, not even after he was born.

"Yup, yup. Who are you?" He asked again, poking Patrick's shoulder.

"Your cousin." Knowing that was all Wyatt needed to hear, he handed the toddler another block. "Lets not tell Aunt Paige or Brody, okay?"

"K!" Pleased with the answer, he went back to building with the blocks.

This could pose a problem. But, if Paige, Phoebe or Kyle hadn't caught onto him looking like his father yet...maybe it didn't.

"Oh my, it's pouring out." Phoebe walked through the Victorian Manor doors, shaking off her blue rain coat.

"Hey mom," Patrick smiled, "I thought you got off at 4:00."

"I took off early. Hey, how are my favorite nephews?" She ruffled Wyatt's blonde hair, which he didn't appear to like one bit.

"I thought Elise didn't like you doing that?"

"She owed me. What have you been up to today?"

"Talking with Leo about the Triad, and playing big cousin." He held up one of the last remaining blocks, the rest were stacked up - in the shape of castle. "You made that?"

"Yup, Wyatt and I make a good team."

"Wow, looks wonderful Wyatt!" It really did, she could tell Patrick did most of it, and the parts Wyatt did, but still. "Cis helped." She hung up her coat, then walked over to her youngest nephew. "He did?" She asked in a feigned surprise tone, "Well you're a good little helper."

"So, Mom..." Patrick wondered in,"What time did you get off? Just now?"

"About 2:30."

"Oh really?" Now he was getting really curious, "What have you been doing for the last hour?"

"I just...hey, I'm the parent here. Why all the questions?" She laughed, giving her 'son' a quizzical look.

"Phoebe, what did you do?" His aunt was avoiding his questions, plus she had that certain nervous look about her.

"What makes you say I did something?" She said through her nervous smile, Piper had told her to hold off on telling Paige anything. After four days, she was about to burst. Keeping secrets was her weak point...especially something as big as this.

"Because you got that look. I'm your son, and I know you."

"I just gave Paige a visit at Magic School."

His heart sank.

"Um, may I ask why?"

"We talked. Relax, son."

Now he was nervous.

"About...?"

"You."

_Oh crap._

"What about me?"

She sighed, figuring that he would get over it in a few days. "I told her about you."

_Double crap. _

"You mean, that I'm your son?"

"Yes, she took it well. Considering I hid it from her."

_I'm screwed._

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't." He begged, closing his eyes tightly shut.

"Patrick, it's no big deal. She was bound to find out soon anyway." She smacked him playfully on his shoulder, then kissing the top of his head. He sat still, racking his brains out. Damn, damn, damn! "Hey, you know what. I don't have anything to do tonight. So why don't you and I go out for dinner? You know, quality time."

He felt like he was surely going to drop dead, but he managed out a weak, "Sure."

"Great! I'll be upstairs, Pat." She pecked Chris on the cheek, then once again ruffled through Wyatt's hair, who soured up his face. Phoebe jogged up the stairs, leaving behind a stunned Patrick.

_Why do I bother...? _

"Ooh." Wyatt cooed dramatically in Patrick's ear, "Aunt PheePhee's son. Ohhh."

Patrick's eyes widened, "Aunt Piper! Mom!" He jumped up, nearly sliding to the stairs. Wyatt chuckled, watching his cousin dart up the stairs in a panicked run. He flopped down on his dry diaper, forgetting about everything that just occurred before him.

"Cis, catle need uh King and uh Qween."

Chris babbled baby talk in response.

"Yup, yup." The television was on, and ironically, a fake King and Queen was featured on his favorite TV show, Barney. Doing was his mommy usually did, he tapped his finger on his small chin.

"King, Qween!" Wyatt waved his arm, and the King and Queen disappeared from the television screen. And reappeared next to his block castle.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I wasn't sure about a sub-plot, but now I decided on cute little Wyatt/Chris subplots to lighten the mood sometimes. The upcoming chapters are going to get dark, and you'll learn more and more about Patrick's past. At the beginning of every chapter, will be a flashback to Patrick's past. Some good memories, some bad. 

Now, I'm going to be a good author and let you guys in on something. Chapters 11 through 14 are going to take place in the future. Then, everything will be revealed. Who Patrick is truly trying to stop, and the many secrets of his past. There are many hints in this chapter, just read it carefully.

Oh, for those who are wondering what the hell happend to "Heaven's a Lie" I've been a bad author and neglected it. I got chapter six already written, I just need to find time to post it. Maybe this week. -smiles-

Happy Easter everyone!

* * *


	6. Quality Time

The-Cheese-Fairy: Your reviews bloody rock! Hm, Pat trying to stop Chris? Wherever did you get that idea...? You get a better look at everyone's relationship in this chapter. There is a little bit of Wyatt, not too much though. It kind of hard to make Patrick and Piper's relationship realistic, but I'm glad your liking it so far! I had to add the 'half breed' line in there, it's just so Piper! Five more chapters to go, and you find out everything about the future. I can't wait either! thanks again!

Cornett: Your last review really made me smile, I'm very glad you can understand this well! I'm sorry you failed on your essay! Patrick coming back to stop Chris? I don't know about that. -devil horns show up- I can't be _that_ evil. But, then again...maybe I can. Thanks for the lovely review!

Passions: She only has Patrick. Thanks for the review!

money makes me smile: Well thank you! I love it when I'm told I write the characters well. I'm always afraid I'm going out of character with some lines I use, glad I'm not!

desmondaswrath: Just wait til' the upcoming chapters, Wyatt and Chris are going to be featured a lot. Hopefully you like this flashback also. Best chapter so far? Wowie! Thank you!

Pryena: Yeah, poor Phoebe. At least I gave her a plot instead of leaving her out in the cold, lol. Phoebe doesn't find out the truth til' around chapter 15, I think. So there's a long ways to go. I'm glad you think Patrick is awesome! Thanks for the nice review!

Italics are thoughts. The beginning that's in italics is a flashback from when Paige is pregnant with Patrick. Also, I changed the flashback that I mentioned in the preview, from the last chapter. I liked this idea more.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Quality Time  
"_You do have Prue's eyes."_**

* * *

****

"_And here is Missy Paige." The pregnant woman looked at Piper, who was recording her on the new camera. She didn't exactly want to be taped at that moment, since she looked like hell. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into pony tail, she had on a pair of sunglasses, a large - white buttoned down shirt, and a stretchy pair of black shorts. All she needed to stay comfortable out in the hot sun. _

"_Say something." Paige blew a bubble with her gum towards her sister, twirling the end of her hair with her finger. "Get your son. Not me." Chris and Wyatt played in their plastic, small pool, splashing water on each other. They were still a little too young to play in the much larger pool. "Grumpy."_

_The sun blazed its heat down on the sisters, who were the only ones not in water. Phoebe, Leo and Kyle were enjoying the water in their new pool. "Hey Piper." She turned the camera toward her husband, who was leaning over the top step of the pool ladder. He had drops of water dripping off his face and dirty blonde hair. Wincing from the bright sun in his eyes, he gestured over toward the shed. "Go get the boat."_

"_Is it still in the shed?"_

"_Unless somebody moved it, it should be." _

"_Okay, Paige take this for me." The young witch didn't exactly feel like holding a camera, being hot a pregnant wasn't the best combination. She got a hold of the small machine, turning around in her lawn chair to watched Piper travel out into the yard. "Piper Halliwell without make up, everyone." Paige quipped quietly to the tape recorder. _

_Piper's nose and cheeks were a tad red from the sun, around her eyes she was white, her shiny brown hair pulled back like Paige's, it looked like she was intending on going swimming soon, since she was only wearing a pair of shorts over her one- piece bathing suit. _

"_Guys! This?" Piper called out, putting a hand above her eyes to block out the sun. Phoebe emerged her body out from underwater, then smoothed back her hair. "That's it!"_

"_Phoebe, look over here."_ _Paige waved over at the middle sister, who dived back under water then popped her head up again, closer to Paige and the camera. "Have any words for your nephew?"_

"_Hello, darling nephew!" She babbled in baby talk, grinning down at Paige's belly. "Auntie Phoebe is going to be your favoritest aunt!" The younger brunette didn't enjoy the baby talk all the time to her belly. If it wasn't Phoebe talking to it, Piper was patting it. _

"_Talk_ _to the camera, Pheebs."_

_She squinted her eyes for a second, "I love you baby!" Her lips met her hand, as she blew a kiss to the camera, then went back under water. _

_Paige shook her head, then became quite interested in what she was now seeing on the camera. "Ooh, look at that hot stuff." She whistled over toward the dark-haired man laying on the raft, his eyes shut tight, not a drop of water on him. Her darling husband, who was to chicken to get wet. "Kyle, go swim dear!"_

"_It's to cold." He ignored her, laying his hands on top of his head. _

"_If Piper get's in, will you swim?"_

"_Only if you get in!"_

"_That's not fair! I can't swim, I'm to fat." Slowly, she got up from the lawn chair, never letting the camera leave the pool. Piper was out in the yard, squirting off the blow up boat with the hose. Chris and Wyatt occasionally_ _got out of the small plastic pool to retrieve toys that had fallen out. _

"_Why don't you squirt yourself down?" Paige had become amused by something for the first time that day, Piper out in the heat, squirting down a inflatable boat, and not enjoying being out in the heat. "I've thought about it." Maybe now she would finally realize why she get so grumpy when Piper drags her outside. It constantly feels like your in 120 degree heat when you're pregnant._

"_Make coming out here worthwhile, squirt Kyle." Piper wiped her fore-head, "Will you watch the kids for me if I get in the pool?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_Good." Smirking, she quickly turned the hose away from the boat and over to her brother-in-law, and as soon as the cold water hit him, he shrieked in a high pitch and fell into the pool water. Paige laughed, not missing a moment of this with the camera. He came up from underwater rubbing his arms and shivering. Phoebe and Leo laughed from the other side of the pool. "Brody, you should of seen it coming." _

_He sank down into the water, his bottom lip quivering. Glancing down, he seen a squirt gun floating, grabbing it, he unplugged it and let some water fill up into it. Sneakily, he sunk lower into the water and then put the top of the water gun out of the water, and squirted his pregnant wife._

"_HEY!" The cold water hit her neck, making her yelp. In a way, it felt good. Enough of heat already. But the last thing she wanted was to get wet! Quickly, she handed Piper back the camera, and snatched the hose away. With a squeeze of the handle, water fell upon the three adults, Phoebe dived back under water, Leo hid under a raft, and Brody got wet, again!_

_Wyatt chuckled, "Get 'em Auntie Paige!"_

_Paige put the hose down, crossing her arms, "Get me wet again, and you'll pay."_

_Kyle wiped the water away from his eyes, partly grinning at Paige. "Your lucky you're carrying my son, or else I would have pulled you in this pool with me."_

_Piper sighed, wrinkling up her nose. They were going to look back at this tape one day, when they were old and wrinkled. And laugh their assess off._

"Screwed is an understatement. I should of never listened to you."

"Me? I never told you anything."

"Not you. Her! Well technically you, in the future. Which may not exist now! Which I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing..."

"Rambling." Piper pointed out, there had to be some of Kyle in him. Way too much Paige. He stopped himself at her words, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Look, don't worry about it. Your mom thinking you're her nephew, shouldn't endanger you..." She wrinkled her nose, a look of confusion present. "Hm," Piper smirked, "I just realized Paige is going to be a mom. Isn't that something?" Forgetting that she was talking to the child Paige would have, she looked a him with an excited smile.

He rolled his eyes, slapping his fore-head into his hands.

He wanted his Aunt Piper, not this one.

This one couldn't stay on track.

She doesn't know him like his Aunt Piper does.

If she would only try.

"Look., Piper. _Keep focused._ Or else I'll never save mom or dad." He clapped his hands persistently in her face, "Hello! I'm here to save the future,_ I'm her son._ I'm your nephew!" Patrick looked painfully at her, this be so much easier if she knew everything. But the secrets she had, she could never handle. Not yet. Not this Aunt Piper.

She eyed him, raising her left eyebrow. "Patrick, relax. I know you're my nephew, I know you want to save the future. And you will."

He sighed, his bangs loosely hanging in front of his green eyes. "I hope."

"I will make sure of it. Now, go enjoy dinner with your aunt..._erm,_ excuse me. Mother, I mean."

"But, The Triad.."

"Leo and I will look into his whereabouts." Pat shuffled his feet, looking like he was stalling.

"I should help-"

"Go out with Phoebe. Let me be a super aunt and help out." His face soured. Really, he didn't want to go. She would ask so many questions - he was sure of it. He would be forced to lie about almost everything. Straightening up, he tugged at his black jacket, "I only hope killing the Triad is enough to stop them."

"Them?"

A distant looked formed in his eyes. Yes, them. "You'll know soon."

_That's a bit cryptic._

She was about to say something, but he had already orbed out.

"That habit is really starting to tick me off!" Leo had only done it to her a few minutes ago, now Patrick. What was it with these Whitelighters?

"You know what ticks me off? Sisters keeping secrets from sisters!"

_Oh shit._

Piper threw her head back. Just what she needed. "Now, now. Lets not get upset."

Paige walked forward, looking less than pleased. "I'm confused here, he is her son, and everyone but me knew?"

Piper flinched back, this is the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. She was sticking to her word, time to be super aunt and help out Patrick. "It wasn't like that! Not everyone could know at once. You knew about Chris before me."

"Yeah, but that's different. I knew before you. The _AUNT'S_ knew before the _MOM_."

_If she only knew._

"I'm sorry, you know now though. So please, I'm busy - got some Patrick related things to take care of."

"This is important! Why is he here? Is he depressed? Who's his father? Does he need clothes, or anything?" Paige grabbed Piper's shoulder, wanting all her questions answered. The oldest didn't expect this, her sister seemed to already have the motherly instinct about Patrick, she just hoped this didn't complicate things.

"He's fine, don't worry. No clothes are needed, his father is unknown, and he is here to save his mother from uncertain death. And stop the Triad. You know, the normal stuff." Piper said, in a dutiful tone, as if she was reading off a list. No time to get emotional about that. Paige let go of Piper's shoulder, taking in a sharp breath. That was a lot for a sixteen year old to be going through. Too much to be handling alone. "Phoebe's dead in his future?"

_No Paige, you are._

She bit her lip, the more she spoke about what she knew, the worse it made her feel. _"_Apparently so, which makes this harder. We're doing it for Phoebe, and to ensure Patrick has a safe future. That _all of us_ have a safe future." Paige squinched her eyes, Phoebe being dead in the future saddened her greatly but they weren't going to let that happen. She could tell that Piper was keeping a bulk of it from her. Damn it, she was always the last one to know things.

"Are you absolutely sure he is okay, and doesn't need anything?"

"Yes Paige!"

"Okay, okay. So, who are we trying to kill here?"

"Somebody that should be dead right now. Ever heard of the Triad?" Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows, and flipped to the beginning of the book. Around the 12th page, she found the that dreaded picture. Her finger flopped down on the three white- faced demons, "That's them."

"I think I've seen them in the book before. They're alive?"

"Patrick only said the first one, he's hiding out in the Underworld, and I have to hunt him down, and kill him. Sound fun to you?"

"Sounds _wonderful_." She sarcastically replied, rolling her brown eyes. "Have you found him yet?" Piper gestured over towards the crystal and the map laying the table. "If scrying doesn't work, we'll have to go on a demon hunt."

"Greaaaat. Demon hunts, sounds fun."

"Don't worry. You're not going." Piper told her feverishly, "Only Phoebe and I.."

"Hey!" She slapped Piper's arm, looking slightly hurt. Although she didn't like demon hunting, she certainly didn't want to excluded from it. "Why can't I come?"

"It's dangerous. Besides, you really don't want to hunt. Spend time with Kyle, have fun. We'll tell you when we need you for vanquishing."

_I'm sorry Paige, I can't let anything happen to you._

She realized she was sounding controlling, but it had to be that way. Paige gave her a perturbed gaze, but sucked up some of her hurt and shrugged. "That's fine." She said quietly, Piper obviously had some problem with her. But she wasn't going to dig for it. Just give her the cold shoulder. That should work.

"Paige, I don't mean it that way."Piper tried to explain, softening her voice.

"MOMMY!" Wyatt yelled from downstairs, "MOMMY OOK!" He squealed, her voice straining from the loud words. Fearing there was a demon downstairs, Piper took off down the steps, Paige in hot pursuit. She quickly spun to look into the living room while on the middle step, Wyatt was giggling on the floor.

"See Mommy, ook! King, Qween!"

"Wyatt, what did you do?" Cautiously she walked down the steps, her eyes perplexing on the two figures standing by a block castle. Definitely a King and a Queen. Old fashioned too, crowns, capes, and all.

"What is this foul place?" The Queen demanded eagerly, clutching onto her green dress and hastily walking over to Piper. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

"You're my house, lady." Piper's lips became a thin line, while Paige could hardly keep back giggles.

"Your house? What is a house?" The King asked, much more gentle than his wife-had spoken to the sister's. "How did we get here?"

"I'm sorry. My son brought you here." Piper nervously laughed, time was currently being screwed up - a past Queen and King stood in her house, oblivious to everything around them. "I can send you back though."

"What-how?" The Queen twisted her body, looking around at the different items scattered about. She turned to look at the pair of sisters, confusion bombarding her mind. Then it hit her, "Black Magic!"

"Dear, please - I'm sure..."

"Witches!" She seethed, pointing a finger at Wyatt and Chris, then at Piper and Paige.

"No!" Paige waved her hands back and forth frantically, "You're dreaming! We aren't witches! We're not even real. You and your husband are sleeping right now, and if you close your eyes, you'll be back where you came from." The King obliged without question, shutting his eyes, and then nudging his older wife to do so.

"Wyatt, why don't you send the King and Queen back.?"

"Awww, Auntie Pay...pwease...?"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do as your told." Piper ordered, sending her oldest son a stern look. He gruffed, flicking his wrist and made the King and Queen disappear.

Piper shook her head, walking over to Wyatt and scooping him up. He frowned at her, fearing she was angry. But then, his frown turned into a cheeky smile, "I wuv you."

Piper's slight angry glare was melted away by his little baby talk, having kids made her go soft. "I love you too, but never do that again, okay?" Wyatt nodded innocently, hugging his mother. She kissed his cheek, and then sat him down next who Chris, who was still banging his blocks together. "I love you too Chris." Piper kissed the baby's soft head, smiling at her two sons.

They were everything to her, but for the time being - she had an adult nephew who needed help. To save them. She turned her head around, and seen her youngest sister leaning against the wall. "You're dreaming? Only you would think of that."

"You're lucky I helped out. If it wasn't for that whole 'Black Magic-Oh my god, you're a witch!' thing, I would of just let Super Witch Piper Halliwell handle it all."

_Okay, I deserve that._

"I'm sorry."

Paige didn't want to buy it, Piper never admitted to being sorry _that_ easily. Something sure weird was going on, Phoebe had a son, and Piper was not being Piper. Next thing you know, Leo will be cursing out the Elders. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, I don't want to be mean."

"So, I can help demon hunt?" Her face brightened, demon hunts still sucked, but being left out sucked more.

"No way."

Now she was acting like Piper.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Not only had he been dragged out, but now he felt uncomfortable. She brought him to an elegant, high class restaurant, where most of the food was in French. She didn't even know french! She was wearing her purple dress, the same one she had on the night she found out about him, being her 'son.' He was simply wearing a black T-shirt, a purple jacket, and sueded pants. "Oh," She saddened, her voice full of panicked disappointment, "You don't like it here, do you? Ooh, I should have known!" She slapped her knee's, feeling overly upset. Patrick is her son, she's suppose to know places he likes, she's suppose to know everything.

"No, no. I like it, I just wish I would of known what to wear. I'm a little out of place."

"I should of taken you to P3, I should have known."

"It's okay, really Mom."

She winced back, "You sure?" He sent her a smile, calming her raging nerves. "Yes mother."

"Alright, okay." Calming herself down, she realized she had yet to get that motherly instinct, maybe it would come in time. But it worried her, she should have had it right away. Then again, Piper didn't with Chris. Not even after she found out about him."So..." Phoebe enquired smoothly, "Tell me about you."

"I can't reveal too much..."

"Oh, well can you tell me your favorite hobbies?"

"I like to play baseball."

"Really, that's nice." She feigned a happy smile. His father must be a baseball fan, because she sure wasn't. "Who do you play with?"

"Well, when I was young, my father. Then I stopped after..." He stopped, the words not coming to him.

_After mom and dad died._

Patrick sighed, laying an arm on the table cloth. It hurt so much. To see them alive, and knowing how their lives turn out. To know he'll never be able to see them after he fixes time.

He missed his parents, terribly. He was willing to do anything to have them back. And he was.

The only thing... Piper and Wyatt. They'd be different.

They'd be like they are now.

That wasn't something he liked.

"After I die." Phoebe finished off, shutting her eyes. His parents were dead, she got that part. Her and some other guy...who obviously had to be a green eyed Whitelighters. Tracing out his thick napkin with his finger, he looked at her. "It won't happen, not this time around." He smiled at her, she returned it softly, then started to dig into her cuticles. That question dared to escape her mouth...

And then it came. "Who is you're father?"

Patrick licked his dry lips, "You'll meet him soon." He could tell that answer didn't satisfy her, "Anything else before we order?" Acting like the question never came into the conversation, he picked up the menu and looked through it.

He muffled a word in french, well - that sounded french, and the words even amused him. "In all the years I've known you, I don't think you ever spoke a word in french. Only Japanese." Patrick laughed, not looking off the menu. After a moment, he realized he must of been talking to himself, peering over the large menu, he seen the woman starring blankly at him.

"Something the matter?"

"You're just.." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "So amazing."

Creases formed on his fore-head, "Well thank you...I think."

"I can't believe it, my son all grown up."

_Could you make me feel anymore guilty?_

"And you're so handsome too." She pinched his cheek like he was a little baby, making him want to crawl under the table and hide forever. He blushed, "_Mommmm_." Patrick whined in a quiet raspy tone, his eyes going side to side to make sure nobody was watching.

"And we need to cut those bangs, and trim that hair."

"My hair?" His voice squeaked, "My bangs! What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, you just need it trimmed. A _snip snip_ here and there, and those green eyes of yours will really show off more."

_MY HAIR!_

"But..." He took a lock of the brown hair, disgusted at the thought of it being cut, "I like it like this."

"Your eyes are so gorgeous though, they shouldn't be hidden behind that hair."

_My hair..._

"That also gives me a clue about your father, he has green eyes and he is a Whitelighter, am I right?"

_Subject off the hair, yes! Subject on the dad thing, no!_

"Well, no." She pursed her lips, grunting. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "Who said powers and physical traits only come from parents? Aunt Prue had green eyes, Paige can orb."

She looked deep into his eyes, and then smiled. "You do have Prue's eyes."

* * *

Demon, after demon, stood in a group of many. Among them were darklighters, shape shifters, upper level demons, Celery demons, and more. "Don't hesitate to attack. Make sure the youngest is dead. Shoot at her with energy balls, fire balls, and as many darklighter arrows as possible. If she orbs out, follow her."

The demons smirked, lows growls and chuckles coming from the group of hundreds. "How about we kill all three?" A darklighter laughed venomously, gripping onto his arrow.

"Don't be foolish!" Triad snapped, "You wouldn't survive. Go for youngest when she's alone, or even go for the boyfriend, Brody."

"What about the son?"

"He'd kill you with a breath. Avoid him."

"Very well."

"That boy, it makes no sense how he is so powerful." Zankou gritted his teeth, the Avatars were suppose to be invincible, and a mere teenager had defeated them.

"You'll learn in time, only in time."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the answer. Triad raised his hand, "Leave, I will summon you when it's time to attack."

A shapeshifter quickly stepped forward, "Why don't we attack them now, at the manor? The son and other sister aren't home."

"They'll come to us. Soon, they'll come."

* * *

"I'll have the..." Patrick smacked his lips, trying to figure out what was what.

"Two steaks medium rare, two bake potato's with everything, and a two side salads with ranch." Phoebe said bluntly, handing the waiter the menu. Patrick widened his eyes, how did she know what he liked? He never said anything to her. "How did you?..."

"Prue always got that when she came here. You have her eyes, so why not her taste in food?"

_Gosh, I'm not suppose to be enjoying this..._

"I guess so." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Piper always told me stories about her. Bedtime stories." Patrick looked up at his aunt, her look of happiness pulling at his heart strings. She had been smiling all night, but the smile she was giving him now, out shined all the others.

"Sounds like Piper." Her smile faded a little, another question needed to be asked. One that was going to ruin the moment. "Patrick, when do I die?"

He tapped his finger on the table, another question he had been expecting. A question he couldn't answer honestly. Not at that time. He could semi-answer it though. "I was young."

"Like...baby young, kid young, or now young?"

"Kid young. I got a chance to know you, if that's what you want to know."

"That's better than I thought." She laid her hand on top of Patrick's, "I never got to know my mom. I was so worried that you would go through what I did."

He sent her a comforting smile, assuring her he didn't. He opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye. The man, behind Phoebe. Starring at her vividly, like he was in a state of awe. "What date is it?"

"February 5th..."

_Bullshit. _

He squirmed in his seat, "Um, Mom. I think there's someone over there for you..." She looked at him confused, before turning around in her chair. The man saw Phoebe glance at him, and then quickly turned his head away.

She turned away, not paying attention. "Oh well."

He smiled meekly, "That guy is giving you the eye, mom. Go talk to him."

"Are you serious?" She put a hand up by her cheek, blocking the mysterious man's view of her face. "I'm out with you, why would I want to talk to him?" The man was handsome, almost familiar looking. Short black hair, paraded with hair gel, sparkling eyes and he was wearing an expensive looking tuxedo.

"Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I should stop events from playing out." Mopping his hair from his face, his head gestured behind her. "Go ask him what he's looking at."

"Is this future knowledge peeking through?"

"Maybe."

"But, Patrick...this is embarrassing...I don't want to leave you."

"Oh come on, I can get home."

"Our food..."

"Box it up and bring it home. If I wasn't here, you would of gotten up and talked to that man by now. Get going." Phoebe looked quickly back at the man, then back at Patrick, contemplating everything she had just heard. Was he his father?

"Is he...?"

"_Phoebe_, I can't answer anymore. Just go talk. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He got up from the chair, almost laughing at his aunt's confusion. "Have fun."

She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, standing up also. Her arms draped around him tightly. "I love you."

"I know." He sourly replied, keeping himself from pulling away, did she have to do that in the middle of the restaurant? "You too." She let go of him, those words were what Prue used to say all the time.

"I'll see you later." She watched him turn away and walk out the door, he was probably going to orb home. He surely wouldn't walk in the rain.

Straightening out her dress, she turned around, and seen the man behind her table. All alone, not looking at her anymore. Her high heels clicked to the ground while she walked up to him, could this really be Patrick's father?

"Hello. I noticed you looking at me before. Do I know you?" She laughed nervously, fidgeting with her finger nails.

The man looked up, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just couldn't believe I was sitting behind a gorgeous woman like you." His voice carried a heavy British accent, charming and deep in many ways. She erupted in a fit of giggles. "Well thank you."

"My name is Drake."

She batted her eyelashes, "I'm Phoebe."

"I know, I read you're advice column. Would you care to sit?" He stood up, and pulled out the second chair, signaling his hand towards it.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Goodnight Piper!" He called from the attic, pulling up his blanket. He hated Aunt Pearl's couch, it felt like laying on a piece of wood. Phoebe offered countless times to lie on the couch, and he sleep in her room. He couldn't let her do that, it was unfair.

But life was unfair.

"Night." Came her faint reply from the hallway, he heard her door to the bedroom shut, then nothing. She was probably tired out of her mind, from scrying all night long. Nothing had been found, which didn't surprise him.

"Knock, knock." Paige spoke as she knocked on the door while opening it. "Hey Pat."

_Hey mom._

"Hey Paige." His mother looked gorgeous, even when she was wearing a nightshirt and no makeup. To him, she always looked beautiful. She took a seat next to him, folding her hands in her lap. "How was tonight?"

"Interesting, to say the least. We talked, some guy got infatuated with mom, I left and let her go talk with him." He explained, finding it oddly weird after talking about it. It wasn't your typical dinner, that's for sure.

"I was wondering why I didn't see her when you came home," Paige laughed, "Did you even eat?"

"Not yet, mom is bringing food home though."

There was that word again that word that seemed so weird. Especially when referring to Phoebe. "Oh, well, you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

"No thanks." He yawned, not realizing how late it was. Paige really wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't nervous, just still shocked.

"I'm sorry." He blurted, "For not telling you."

"Sorry? Oh please, I'm not mad at you. Your aunt Piper - another story. But, I just don't get why you couldn't tell me."

_I was trying to protect you. Much good it did me._

"I wanted too, more than anything. But I couldn't, not all of you at once. Piper was the only one who was suppose to know anything. Mom over heard and I had to tell her...are you and Piper fighting?"

"I wouldn't call it _fighting_, we're just not communicating well. Which is her fault for leaving me out in a demon hunt."

"What hunt?"

"You know, the Triad."

He looked away, a smile creeping up on him. He didn't think she would do that...but she was. To keep him safe. She claimed to want to be super aunt, and help out. He thought it was forced.

But maybe she really did care, more than he thought. If she was willing to have Paige pissed at her for a long amount of time, to keep her safe...for him. Then she just had to care.

_Thank you._

"Well, maybe she's just trying to keep you safe." He offered, in miniature defense of his oldest aunt.

"Maybe so." She considered, then patted him on the shoulder. "You know, you could sleep in my room, and I could sleep here..."

"No way, Paige."

"You're my nephew, I'm suppose to..."

"Take care of me? Mom said the same thing to me tonight. Listen, I just want the Triad dead. And then I'll go home right before I'm born, to assure everything is as it should be. No special treatment or anything, got it?"

She sighed, "Got it. But can I at least make you lunch, dinner...and take you out on occasion?"

He scratched the side of his face, pretending to be in serious thought. "If you insist."

"I do insist. What's this?" A golden chain hung off his neck, attached to the middle of it was a golden carved unicorn. It didn't sparkle, it was rather dull and old looking. He looked down and cupped it with his hand. "Piper gave it to me, before I left. It represents..."

"Good magic." They both said in unison, stopping, then sharing a laugh. He had laughed and smiled more times tonight than he had in his while life. "It use to be Grams, she gave to Piper, Piper gave it to me. Could say it runs in the family."

"That's sweet." She eyed it, poking at the necklace with her finger. "Well dear nephew, I think I'm going to sleep." Paige stood up, stretching her arms and yawning. "See you at Magic School?"

"Yeah."

She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "We need to do something about that hair too."

"What is with you girls about my hair?" He ran a hand through it, pushing back his bangs. She shook her head, opening up the attic door. "Goodnight, Patrick."

_Night, mom. I love you._

"Night, Paige." She smiled at him, before shutting the door. And leaving him alone, again. He flopped his head back onto his pillow, letting out a long agonizing sigh. Could he feel any worse? Seeing them again, it hurt more than he had anticipated.

But tomorrow would come, and he would have to endure another day of lying to Paige and Phoebe. Six more months, that's all he had. The Triad needed to be defeated while the Charmed One's were at their strongest. If Paige was pregnant, they would be vulnerable.

He played with his unicorn necklace, finding himself drifting off to sleep. "Mom." He whispered dryly, his mind going back to the conversation they had a few moments earlier. Maybe she felt a bond with him, a bond Phoebe wanted - but couldn't quite get.

But then, even almost asleep, his mind went back to Phoebe and the man. Drake. They probably hit it off great.

Phoebe always did hit it off great, with demons.

* * *

**You have no idea how much I wanted to type in "Cole" instead of Drake. Yup, it is Drake from the show. I don't remember if he has a British accent or not...if he doesn't, he does now! Also, I'm pretty sure Prue had green eyes, if she didn't-sorry. **

**My Drake in this story, does look like the Drake on Charmed - but the personality may be a little different. And another BIG thing, he never made a deal to become human and just keep his powers. So - he doesn't have a short time to live. Yeah, so slightly AU.**

**It be easier to tell you, Patrick looks like Conner from Angel. Now you can picture him in your mind when you read him. **

**Preview for the next chapter... **

**Secrets and Guys:** _Flashback Wyatt gets severely hurt by the Triad when he's sixteen. _Seven weeks have passed since Phoebe met Drake, and she is really starting to think he is Patrick's father. But, he has a big secret to tell her. Patrick starts trying to avoid Phoebe, when she goes over-board on being a mother. Leo finds out some disturbing news about Patrick's future. Kyle bonds with Patrick.

* * *


	7. Secrets and Guys

I wanted this chapter to reveal Drake was a demon, but I got a new idea at the last minute, and scraped it. And I also wanted to have an injured future Wyatt in the flashback, but also scraped that and ended up doing a cute bit (I think) between a worried thirteen-year-old Patrick, Piper, and his kitten, Chestnut.

Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on two other short stories that are going to be posted this may. And, _Heaven's a Lie_ which I'm trying to finish up. I've been having some major writers block with that one. It was supposed too big a really long story, but I decided to make it short. 13 chapters short.

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. You guys rock!

* * *

**Secrets and Guys  
**"_Over my dead body."_

* * *

_He should have gone. It was better than waiting this long. Wyatt needed to come back, he had to. He just had to. He promised he'd be fine, and he would come back. "Aunt Piper, I'm going to get him." Patrick's shot up out of the chair, his fists closed. _

_"Over my dead body." She had such a way with words. _

_"I have too!" _

_"You're not going anywhere, forget it. I'm not risking you too." She kept her cool face, raising her brown eyes to look at her young nephew. He sighed, slumping back into the chair. It was no use to but heads with her, she was too stubborn. _

_"But-" _

_"No."_

_"Man." Patrick groaned, flopping back into the chair. Magic School was to quiet without Wyatt around. Which was creepy, since the school was haunted by spirits. He could handle demons, hell, he could handle killer witches. But ghosts? No way. _

_A small kitten's nails clicked across the hard floor at Magic School, hissing. "Chestnut." Patrick said, as the white cat leaped into his lap. "You worried?"_

_The cat meowed in response. "Yeah, me too. And so is Aunt Piper. Even though she doesn't like to show it."_

"Auntie Pay, you boooooooin'." Wyatt groaned, flopping over in his playpen.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But Aunt Paige is busy. You know it's our anniversary?" She turned to her young nephew, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"Not uh!"

"Yup, me and Kyle will have been together for six whole months tomorrow. It's like a dream come true." She let out a dreamy sigh, which Wyatt found amusing. Heck, everything she did he found amusing. But, it was a dream coming true. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since Glenn Belland.

Then again, she felt deeper about Kyle than she ever did Glenn. With Kyle, every moment was magical. With him, it was about quiet romantic evenings, candle light dinners, cuddling while watching television, holding hands while walking down the beach. Everything was just magical. She never even had to hide her secrets from him. He had his share of secrets, so did she. And it was okay.

She even thought . . . she was falling in love. "Hah. Body!" Wyatt mimicked his Aunt Phoebe with her constant 'Brody' name calling. Much to Paige and even Patrick's dismay. The toddler ended up calling the Agent, 'Body." Since he could quite pronounce his R's yet. "Body, Body, Body." Wyatt mused, laughing at himself.

"Wy, do you like Brody?"

"Hm..." The twice blessed child rolled his eyes into the back of his head, "Ash..." He puckered his lips, then they became stretched out, forming an O shape. "Hoooooooooooole."

"Yeah," Paige sighed, not yet realizing what he was saying. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Ash..."

"No!" She leaped out of the chair, her knee's landing hard before the playpen. She threw her hand up around his small lips, "No, no, no. That's a very bad word, Wyatt." Hisgreen eyes widened in surprise, and became slightly hurt by his aunt's serious tone.

"Ba Wod?" He muffled through her hand, not understanding that he had said anything that would cause this reaction.

"Yes, very bad. Where did you hear that from?"

Paige removed her hand; sending Wyatt a stern look. "Uhhh, hmmm." His head fell, as he started to play with his fingers. "Cis?"

"No way, don't blame your brother." Even though he was two and a half, Wyatt had the mind capacity of a four-year-old. "I'll ask again, where did you hear that bad word?"

"Humph," Wyatt flopped down on his butt, "TV?"

"The TV huh? Well, as far as I know, you watch Elmo, and Barney. Unless you've been changing the channel again..." She dragged out the last word, standing up, and then tapping her foot. Wyatt simply eyed her, putting on a sheepish half smile. He always got his way with that cheeky grin. Paige rolled her eyes, trying hard to not melt at his cute face. "Kiddo, don't play that game."

"I soooowwy." The smile turned into a frown, and not just a frown. Wyatt's 'I will now make you feel guilty' frown. It always worked on his older aunt and his mother, but he had never pulled it on Paige. Giving in to his childish pouts, she bent down and ruffled his hair. It was sometimes hard to talk to Wyatt, although his brain functioned like an older child, his speaking skills were still those of a two-year-old. She sighed, her pale face softening. "You know, Brody be sad if he heard you say that. So would Mommy and Daddy."

"Pat?"

"Yes, even Pat." Paige giggled, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"_PheePhee?_"

"Auntie Phoebe too."

Leo watched from the stairs, unknown by Paige or Wyatt. He must say, he was very impressed by what he saw. Over the pass four years, he had noticed an on going change with the youngest Halliwell. Every year, she matured, discovered new things, and got a new boyfriend. But this change, had to of been the biggest. She was acting very motherly. She loved teaching the kids at Magic School, and then loved spending time with her nephews. She juggled around being a teacher, a Charmed One, a sister, a girlfriend, and now an aunt. Somehow she made time for all of them. Including Patrick, who had gotten closer to Paige. But in particular, Piper.

He often wondered why Phoebe didn't notice a certain quality about Patrick. Leo would sometimes see Phoebe, Patrick and Paige at Magic School, researching demons, or playing with the kids. He'd watch from afar, along with Piper, who had also grown close to Patrick. His nephew had a very strong bond with Paige, that it was even visible to teachers and students at Magic School. Even to him. Especially to Piper.

How could she not see that bond, and not know that laugh? The teen had his mother's laughter, sarcasm, sense of humor, and magical knowledge. He even had his father's beautiful green eyes, also. Just a bit more complex, and brighter, but they were green nonetheless. He was just so much like Paige, how could Phoebe not notice it? Even Paige or Kyle for that matter. But then, Phoebe could know. She just might know the truth, deep down. But won't say anything about it. Then again, maybe she didn't have a clue. A small smile pressed upon his lips, as he watched Paige make a few faces at Wyatt, making him do his very cute giggles. "You know, you'd make a good mom."

She lifted her head up, a bit surprised by Leo's words. But shook her head, getting back up after she noticed Wyatt had become more interested in his toys. He walked over, sitting on the couch, Paige joining in the seat next to him. "Nah, I think I'll stick with the aunt business."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you want a little one." He nudged her, breathing out a laugh. He could have already predicted this answer from her, she had never been the 'mother type' until' a certain boy from the future showed up. She wrinkled her nose, still objecting to the thought. "Paige, you mean to tell me you've never thought about having a child?"

"Well, I _have_, admittedly. But that was before I realized that my destiny is to teach at Magic School, and be a witch forever." She said, rather grimly. "Besides, we've seen the future. Phoebe has a son, and I have magic. Simple as that."

"No, not _simple as that_. I've seen the way you hold Chris, play with Wyatt, and even joke around with Patrick. You've changed a lot in the four years I've known you, and I think you would be," He stopped, poking her shoulder, and sent her a compassionate smile. "A damn good mom."

"You really think so?"

"You know I do. I'm not saying to run off and have a baby. I'm only suggesting that you consider having kids sometimes in the future. The Halliwell line shouldn't only be continued through Piper and Phoebe." Paige starred at him, that statement rushing into her head. What had brought all that on?

"Okay, I appreciate the reassuring words. But, why now?" He shrugged, an innocent smile crossing his mouth. So that's where Wyatt got that smile from. "Leo Wyatt," She snuffed, "Is there something you know, that I don't know?"

"No. I just noticed a change in you since Patrick came around. He certainly brings out the best in you. So do Wyatt and Chris."

"Of course they do, they're my nephews. I love them to death."

"You feel so strongly about your nephews, imagine how you'd feel about your son...or daughter.Having a child is so amazing, and you'd do anything for them. And holding them right after they're born... words can't even describe that feeling." His gaze fell upon his oldest son,who sat in his playpen, unaware about the conversation the adults were having. Leo smiled, remembering one of the greatest moment's in his life, was when his son was born.

He looked over to his sister-in-law, who had begun to look at Wyatt, with a goofy look smacked on her face. Those words had sunk in, about holding your child. Protecting the child. Loving him or her. "Remember I wouldn't hold Wyatt until' he was three weeks old? I was afraid to hold him because his head was so small, and I wasn't quite sure how to support him. Then, he wouldn't go to sleep one night, and I told Piper to let me try. So she handed him to me, I sat in the rocking chair, and sang him to sleep._"_

Her eyes never left Wyatt, recalling the real bonding moment between them. "Hard to believe it was almost three years ago."

Leo nodded, laying a hand on Paige's knee. His words had gotten to her, definitely. Thank goodness too, time was running out quickly. Four months, Paige would be pregnant with Patrick. Sixteen weeks. He had to get her in the right mind set about motherhood, so it wouldn't be a complete shock.He knew the talk he was having with her was out of the blue, but no time could be wasted. Besides, a little bit of bonding time with Paige didn't hurt. "Convincing words, Leo."

"What can I say?" He laughed, "I'm a Whitelighter."

"Damn good one too."

"...I swear, mom!" The angry voice rang out throughout the house, and it belonged to, of course, Patrick. The manor's doors slammed shut, "I can't believe you took me there!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought you'd like a little trim..."

"A TRIM! A trim is fine, but this!" He removed his red sports cap, revealing much shorter hair than he had when he left. His original hair came down to his shoulder's, and held _loose_ locks of curls, which he had gotten from his mother. He hadn't had his hair cut since he was eleven, and only his aunt Piper could cut it. Now this! The curls had been cut off, his bangs trimmed, all of it had been made shorter.

He grumbled, shaking his head, and ruffling his hair.

"Well-" Drake blinked, resting his chin in his hand. The hair cut wasn't that horrible, but it really wasn't Patrick. "It'll grow back." He offered weakly, causing Phoebe to slap his arm.

"Patrick, I think it looks good on you."

"It looks terrible!" He spotted Paige and Leo on the couch, who were laughing to themselves at Patrick's outburst. "Paige, Leo - be honest here. Do I look utterly ridiculous?"

Paige put a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter. Wyatt looked up, and also joined in the laughter upon seeing the new hair cut. "Pat! You ooks silly."

"Oh, well thank you!" He rolled his eyes, "I look like a total goof!"

"You do not!" Phoebe argued back, taking Drake's hand. "Honey, why don't you go home, and I'll call you later. I need to have a talk with my _son_." The witch glared at the teen.

Drake nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll see you later." He pecked her on the cheek, then waved to Paige and Leo. "See you soon, Patrick."

"Bye." He dead panned, keeping his eyes on his aunt. He waited until' he heard the doors shut. Phoebe crossed her arms, expecting Patrick to start shouting at any moment.

"Now," He said in a calm collected voice, "Why must you try to run my life?"

"I'm your mother-"

"You got my hair cut, you bought me a whole set of new clothes, you take me out to eat almost every night, and you even bought me action figures and baby toys. And now you're afraid of me fighting demons. I'm sorry, but you are going over board here."

"So, I guess this means you don't want to go out shopping tonight?"

His mouth hung open, she was serious too. He threw his hands up in the air, giving up. "You know what? I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Paige shot up from the couch, walking up to her older sister and 'nephew'. "You can't just leave."

"I'm going over Kyle's for a while."

"Brody's! Why in the world would you go over his place?" Phoebe snapped, her disliking for Brody showing through. Paige narrowed her eyes, her head slowly turning sideways to look at her sister. Phoebe winced, aware that she had touched a sensitive subject.

"See ya." Patrick noticed the distraction, took it for what it was worth, and orbed out. Phoebe sighed, already knowing she couldn't get him to come back.

"Well, since when did he become buddies with Brody?"

"He has been for a while. Didn't you know?"

"Of course I knew." She lied quickly, faking a smile. Then, she slowly started to frown. Patrick's personality was really starting to get her down. He had been way to uptight lately. "Oh Paige." Phoebe sighed, slumping down in the chair. "What is wrong with me?"

"Phoebe, there isn't anything wrong with you." Leo insisted. It was hard to comfort her, when there was so much she didn't understand.

Paige laid a hand on her shoulder, "Leo's right. It's just obvious that Patrick has some unresolved issues with you. Sit down and talk with him."

"I have, several times. Nothing is doing the trick." She sighed, a look of despair written on her face. She kept her head down, but slowly lifted it up, to where only Leo could see her face. And gave him a small wink. "Paige, would you mind talking to him for me?"

"Me? You're his mother."

"I know, but he might feel better talking to you."

"Oh... I don't know..."

"Come on!" Phoebe pleaded, clasping her hands together. "Pleaseeeeeeee."

"All right, I'll try." Leo sent Phoebe quizzical look, as she gave her sister a grateful hug. He could see Phoebe's face and Paige could not. She beamed brightly at him.

Leo knew that look all to well. His thoughts were being confirmed right before his very eyes. Oh yes, she knew more than she was letting on.

A sudden jingle interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, aware that he was being called by the Elders. Sounded urgent too. "Hey, I'm getting called." Leo stood up, looking at his two sister-in-laws. In particular, Phoebe. "Paige, when you go to Magic School, take Wyatt and Chris with you, okay? Phoebe, I want to talk with you later."

"Sure Leo." Paige nodded, jerking away from Phoebe.

"Yeah, Leo." Phoebe quickly said, giving him a 'whatever you say' look. In a few seconds, he was surrounded by lights, and disappeared. "Bye Daddy." Wyatt waved with a frown, watching his father leave.

"What does he want to talk with you about?"

"Don't know." Phoebe shrugged it off feverishly. Silence invaded the room, allowing Phoebe to realize something wasn't quite right. "Where's Piper?"

**XXXX**

"Here demon, demon , demon..." A witch's voice echoed throughout the Underworld, bouncing off the walls like a beach ball. The fawn haired Charmed One gradually made her way around the sharp corners, ready to blast if needed. The search was on. No more scrying, and no more interrogating demons. It needed to be done the old-fashioned way.

She stayed hunched down, making several _clicking_ sounds with her tongue. Demons acted like dogs, so she would try to attract them like she would a dog. Piper wanted this to be put to an end now. No way did she want Paige being pregnant and having to worry about getting attacked by Triad or Zankou.

The thought entered her mind, Missy Paige a mommy. That was going to be something to see. Never in a million years could she ever of for-seen this. Especially on the night she really 'met' Paige for the first time.

"_Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones..."_ _Piper stopped, seeing a very confused looking girl standing in the doorway of the manor. Her sister._

"_I, the door was open-" She stumbled on her words, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." The witch/whitelighter turned to leave the strange house. But she was stopped by Phoebe._

"_No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you."_

_Paige looked at her, finding it hard to believe they were going to go find her. "You were?"_

"_Yup. Come in." Phoebe just the door and hooked her arm around her now youngest sister. She led her over to Piper and Leo. "Welcome. I'm Phoebe, and this is..."_

"_Piper." She finished before Phoebe could. "I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great."_

"_Thank you, and you are?" _

"_Paige. My name is Paige." _

"_Hmm.." Phoebe mused with a smile. "Another P. Imagine that."_

_Piper looked skeptical for a moment, but gave in and shook Paige's hand. "It's nice to meet you." _

_After all three of them were linked to each other somehow, a blue light shined over them, causing the floor to shake. Paige, not skipping a beat, looked around, freaked out. "Okay, what was that?"_

_Leo looked at the three sisters, smiling. They were now Charmed. Again. "I think that means you're suppose to be here." _

"Patrick is going to kill me." She muttered quietly to herself, knowing Patrick would automatically disapprove of her doing this alone. But she was doing it for him. Him and Paige. Even though Patrick had tendencies to get under her skin_ a lot, _she'd be lying if she said she didn't like him. In fact, she became very use to having him around. To be blunt, she adored him.

Piper continued walking forward, still on high alert. She heard a rumbling sound behind her and turned around. Nothing. She shrugged, walking forward before turning her head back around.

Then, she was stopped. By a large man. A demon. "Hello, Piper."

She gulped, her head slowly turning lifting upwards to face the demon. "Um, hi?"

"What's a good girl like you doing in a bad place like this?" His voice was eerie low, as he gave a slight growl. "Charmed One's usually come in three. Not one."

"I have no fear of you." She feigned an arrogant smile, slowly backing away from the demon. Then standing straight up. "For I hold The Power Of... One." Piper's arrogant facade lessened, The Power of One didn't have such a nice ring to it after all.

"Come now, I didn't come here to kill you." He stepped forward, smirking. "I know what you want. Who your looking for."

"You do? How?" While he took steps forward, she backed away. She was dressed in all black, and had a belt buckle on. Hanging from the belt were several demonic weapons they had collected over the years. So she was ready for a fight if he wanted to.

"I know everything, Piper. All about Paige, Kyle, Patrick. The boy who is trying to mess up everything."

"You're..." Her eyes glistened with fear, she hadn't expected him to find her. She wanted to find him! "Triad?"

"No. But that's who you're looking for, isn't it?" He lunged at her, grabbed both of her arms tightly. "Well today's your lucky day. Because now, you get to meet him." With that, they shimmered out.

**XXXX**

Patrick looked around the old apartment, just like he remembered it. Especially that damn picture he kept up on his wall. A pack of bull dogs playing poker and smoking cigars. Lassie as the score keeper. That was his dad though, loved those kind of pictures. He noticed pictures set up around place, some of his parents, some of Paige, most of him and Paige posing together. "Looking for something?"

He turned around, startled. "Oh-hey. I'm sorry. I should have knocked."

Kyle laughed, shrugging it off. Paige orbed in all the time, so he had gotten use to it. "Nah. Don't worry about it." It was obvious, he just had gotten out of the shower. His hair was still wet, now packed up with hair gel, making it spike up. He was wearing grey sueded pants, and a plain, dark-green t shirt. It felt nice to have a day off from work and not have to wear a suit.

"Thanks."

"Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah, how does it look?"

"Umm..."

"I know, don't say." Brody smiled, taking a sip of his bottled water. It didn't look that bad. It just wasn't Patrick's style.

"You can sit down." Kyle laughed out, he seemed really edgy today. More than usual. "What's bugging you?"

Patrick flopped down on the worn out couch, his legs shaking. "What makes you say something's bugging me?"

"Um, well the obsessive shaking is a good clue." Patrick looked down at his knee's, he always had an unconscious habit of shaking his legs when he was stressed. He stopped, sending Kyle a nervous glance. "Sorry."

"Come on, man." The federal agent took a seat next to him, "Tell me. Something's eating you up."

"Mom."He said flatly.

"Oh. That."

"She's driving me nuts."

"She has a tendency to do that to people." Patrick chuckled, he loved hearing his father talk about his aunt that way. They never would like each other, not even after he was born. But they would soon gain a mutual respect for each other. That was something he looked forward to seeing progress over the upcoming months.

"I know. More than anyone."

"Well, if it makes you feel better. You are nothing like your mother."

"I'm not?"

"Not at all. I think you act like Paige and Piper." He wasn't surprised at all that Kyle mentioned acting like Paige - but Piper? He acted like her? And Kyle noticed it?

"I act like Aunt Piper?" Patrick squeaked, "How much?"

"Well, you're stubborn like her. In a good way though." After nine years of practically being raised by Piper, she had rubbed off on him. Although, if you weren't stubborn, you weren't a Halliwell.

"Glad it'sin a good way. What about Paige though? I act like her?"

"Sometimes. You're a nice mix of both of them. But look wise, you must take after your dad." Patrick's heart skipped a beat. Indeed, he looked like his father. Him. His body tensed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking to Kyle. If something slipped out.. "Drake is your dad, right? I've seen him over at theManor before."

"I can't say. Sorry." Patrick said quickly, "You really think I act like Paige?" He couldn't get off that subject. He had heard Piper say it all the time to him, but his dad was a different story.

"She's your aunt, of course your going to act like her. Speaking of Paige, I have to get going."

"You two going out?"

"No. Tomorrow's our 6-month anniversary, she wants to celebrate it. Although I don't know why she doesn't wait for our one year anniversary..." Kyle mumbled, as he smacked his lips together. He didn't attempt to argue with Paige on when to celebrate their anniversary. In the end, she would win. "I have to go buy her something."

"Oh, that's hard. She's very picky on what she likes."

"I'm aware. That's why I'm leaving this early, it's going to take all day to pick out something she likes."

An idea sprouted in Patrick's mind, making a smile grow. He needed time away from Phoebe and Drake. Hiding out with Kyle wouldn't be so bad. In addition he needed help, and he was his father. It couldn't be so bad trying to find his mother a present. "Kyle, I think your going to need a blood relatives' help. I've known her for sixteen years, I got a pretty good idea on what she likes."

Kyle face brightened, "Really, you'll help?"

"Yup. You know, she really likes..." Kyle noticed Patrick's voice gradually trail off, while he turned his head away. Patrick's eyes grew wide with horror, color draining from his already pale face.

"Pat, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Piper.." He gasped quietly, "Come on!" Patrick grabbed Kyle's arm, orbing out in a flurry of blue lights.

**XXXX**

"Okay, you can let me go now!" Piper grunted, trying to release herself from the pair of demonic arms that had her around the waist. She was literally being dragged to the spot where Triad was being hidden. The demon let her go, leaving her to fall to the ground. "Thanks _a lot_."

"Zankou." A white-faced demon appeared from the shadowy corner, "Is this her?"

"Indeed, just like you predicted." Triad let out a cocky laugh, watching the witch stand up cautiously.

"Hold on a sec!" She waved her hands in the air, clearly trying to get caught up. "You're Zankou." Piper pointed a finger at the normal looking demon, "...and you're... Triad?" So he didn't shape shift like she had originally thought, she knew that the demon that had taken her looked much different than what Triad had looked in the book.

"Correct." He saw her reach down for one of the demonic weapons hanging off her belt. "You know, those can't kill me. You'd be a fool to even try. It only results in your death, which you can prevent."

Piper scowled, her wisdom teeth showing. "What the hell do you want?"

"Before I answer, let me tell you a little story." He walked around her, and all she could do is stand there and mummer things under her breath. "You see, I was going to stay in hiding for anotherten years. Then, torment your children the same way I tormented you three, and I find out, I actually succeed. All others have failed to destroy your legacy, but I don't. Your sons, your sisters, your husband, even magic is taken away from you. I am supposed to succeed. But that damn boy..."

"Patrick." Zankou stammered, "He's the problem."

"I won't hurt you, if you hand over that boy."

Piper hadn't aloud anything Triad said to fully enter her mind, she still remained on high guard. "Over my dead body." In a quick movement, she grabbed an athame from her belt, and threw it at Triad. Just before it could drive into his white neck, he caught it with his bare hand. "Fool." The weapon diminished in smoke, then he formed a large energy ball in his hand, "That cost you... your life."

He threw it at her. She didn't run. She just stood there. Frozen in fear at the bright blob spiraling toward her.

But luminous lights appeared before her, and there stood Patrick. Kyleby her side, who quickly pulled her off to the side. Patrick stood right where she should be.

Patrick, thankfully, had been trained to fight since he was eight years old. His speed was incredible. He side stepped it, but it ended up gazing him in his side. The teen winced, grabbing the wound in pain. But then, realized who exactly was standing before him. Patrick slowly lifted his head, teeth gritting together. He had finally found him. The demon responsible for the death of his parent's. The destruction of his family. "Triad."

Not realizing the full extent of his wound, he sent a blue energy wave at both Triad and Zankou, screaming out in anger. Only it wasn't as fast as it could be, and not near as strong. Triad was too quick for it, and shimmered out. On the other hand, it hit Zankou right in the stomach. He clutched the already bloody spot, before looking up and growling. "You're dead, kid."

Patrick watched Zankou shimmer out, breathing heavily and holding his side. His head sharply turned, to see his aunt and father standing off to his left side, in stunned silence. Patrick's eyes instantly locked with his oldest aunt's.

She slowly felt her heart drop at his disappointed stare. She was trying to protect him, yet he ended up protecting her. Her eyes shut, looking away in slight embarrassment. He still looked at her, and followed her with his eyes. Never had he expected her to do something this stupid.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyle broke the tense silence.

"Fine." Still, Patrick never took his eyes off his aunt.

"That's good." Piper replied wearily, throwing her hair behind her back. She finally turned around, and seen that disappointed look once again. It nearly broke her heart. "We need to get you fixed up though. Magic School?" Her voice cracked, still very uneasy. Piper, hopeful that he would quit giving her that look, held out her hand.

His green eyes were starring a hole through her head.

Instead of taking her hand, he placed a hand on her arm. Kyle took hold of Piper's hand, already knowing that everyone had to be touching in order to orb somewhere. This was the first time he had ever seen Patrick be silent. He could see the anger and worry on his face. He had also never seen Patrick shoot energy from his hands like that before. He was going to comment on it, since it was 'cool' but decided it wasn't the best time for that.

In a flurry of orbs, all three of them were gone.

**XXXX**

"Why have you brought me here?" Leo looked around the cave, smoke filling the rocky floors. "I thought it was forbidden here."

"Not from Elders. Or Whitelighters." Odin, an old Elder stepped forward. "We've discovered unsettling news. About your family."

"What?" Leo snapped, his expression showing his concern. "What about them?"

"Hold on Leo." Sandra, a blonde female Elder walked toward the now Whitelighter, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'd like you to read something."

Odin waved his hand at the sky, and a large, thick, black book appeared in the middle of the cave. It gently fell from out of nowhere, in a twinkle of orbs. Leo walked over to it to the spot where it was falling, the book lading in his hands.

"It's a book of Prophecies." Sandra explained, watching Leo open the book and started to flip through it.

"What am I looking for?"

Suddenly, the book started to turn at a record pace. He held it away from him, squinting his eyes. Then, it finally stopped, and settled on two pages. "That."

Leo's eyes scanned over the page. A ton of writing on the top of the page, words he could hardly make out. But on the bottom of the page...

"Read it."

He hadn't even had a chance to read it yet. Finally, he looked down, and saw it in big letters.

**"Third Halliwell Child**

**Will kill**

**The Second Son and Third Sister"**

"What..." Leo felt like dropping the book, and falling over. His heart started to beat faster, and faster. This couldn't be right. No, Patrick wouldn't kill anybody. Especiallyhis family. "This can't be true.."

"It's a for seen prophecy, Leo. Patrick is the next child to be born into the family. He is the thrid child. Chris is your second son, Phoebe is the third sister out of the original four."

Leo dropped to his knee's in despair, throwing the book down. Patrick wasn't evil. He couldn't kill his family. He was trying to save his family! This prophecy was about his own son. Chris. Chris was going to be killed? Phoebe too? Leo felt the need to vomit at the thought. This wasn't making any sense. Odin easily stepped forward, trying to say what he needed as best as possible. "I know this is hard. But we have to stop him, or else he is going to kill your son and Phoebe."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

SWREVE! Now you have to go back and think, is Patrick a good guy, or is he a bad guy? And be kind in your reviews, I really like how this chapter turned out. Might just be my favorite. 


	8. Cross My Heart

Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next installment of Broken Eternity. I'm really not too happy about how this turned out. I've rewritten it so many times though, I figured I better just keep this version. Thanks to all who've been patient.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Well thank you for the awesome review! So that this took so long to get posted, but you won't have to be patient much longer. Still believe Pat's good? Yeah, I do too. Pat/Kyle bonding will happen a lot in the latter chapters. Patrick's hair is short, sniff sniff I didn't want to do it, but I had to make a reason for Pat to orb to Kyle's. Hey, this is your birthday chapter! The flying monkey's and cheese make a special appearance! So this fluff chapter is dedicated totally to you, happy belated birthday! (Leo/Paige bonding is big foreshadowing. Mwuhahaha!) (Also, again, your Sugar Sensitive review made my night!)

**AmethystLainey**: Shhhhhh! Don't spoil anything, you know the whole story already. Don't curse out Patrick, you know why he did what he did. Of course Phoebe always finds a demon, she's a demon magnet. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Psychokitty3**: Pat/Piper bonding happens during the whole story. It's the main thing is this fanfic, I think he may even have a closer relationship with Piper than he does with Paige or Kyle. Reason why he is so close to Piper is revealed in chapter 10. Did everyone die, at one time? No, they did not. But, notice that Patrick really only talks or thinks about Piper and Wyatt only? That's your clue. Drake has an accent, ah yes, I thought so! And Prue's eyes were stormy blue? Ah, shucks. I guess I'll just have to make them kind of greenish blue for this story, lol. Thanks for clearing that up! And thanks for the very nice review!

**Si Fi Fan Gillian**: Yeah, thanks.

**Phoebe turner**: Aw, thank you! Glad you love it!

**Laurie Lu**: Hee! I couldn't resist. I'm a huge Days fan and love Patrick Lockheart. I already knew I wanted this character's name to be Patrick but didn't know his last name. Then Lockheart popped into my head. Glad you liked the twist and the story! Thanks for the review! Can I mention, I'm totally in love with your story **_Unheard _**I've been waiting for a well done Paige/Chris story. I'll review as soon as I can get caught up.

**money makes me smile**: Thanks! I love writing Pat/Kyle bonding, so it'll happen more often. I was so flattered that you put me on your favorites list for'Sugar Sensitive' and your review was so awesome,thankyou! To answer your question that you left in SS, S&W is taking me so long because I am running low on time. It's even hard to find time to write, lol. Trying to read one chapter of something takes me like three hours, because I have to get up and do things in between reading it. There will be a time.. very soon, where I'm going to sit down and read the whole thing! Nothing will disturb me, lol. Thanks for the awesome review!

**desmondaswrath**: Where have you been? Lol, welcome back! Cliffhangers in my thing, I throw as many as I can. Even if they make no sense, like the latest one. Thanks for the review, Kati!

**Bunn2007**: I love plot twists, they are my favorite things about a story. Glad you enjoy them! Thanks for the review!

This chapter is probably filled with sooo many mistakes, since it hasn't been beta-read. So try to excuse them, please?

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Cross My Heart  
**_"**Need an orb?"**_

* * *

She couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault, after all. That last thing she wanted was for Patrick to risk his life and get hurt. He wasn't hurt too badly, just a glancing wound on his side. Nothing Leo couldn't heal in a second. But she remained in her sulky state, upset that she had to be saved and someone got hurt for it. When they orbed to Magic School, Patrick had given her such a disappointed stare, it broke her heart. The only thing that made her smile during that entire time was Paige scolding Patrick for not grabbing Piper and orbing away - and taking Kyle down there! It was one of them moments where Paige was the mother, even if she didn't know it. Piper felt the need to just say "sorry" and "it was her fault" but it never came out. She kept her mouth shut and kept to herself. Paige tried to get her to talk, as Patrick looked at her with anger. Anger she deserved. Guilt she deserved. Patrick didn't deserve anything. He was only trying to protect her. But, still, she never voiced it aloud. 

Then, she had a returning Leo orb her to her 'getaway', before he orbed back to check on their children. Right now, her night club was closed, of course. It was still day. P3 was a nice place to come, a bit of normality in a very un- normal life. Currently, life was more abnormal that it had ever been. Well, the whole year and a half Chris was there was abnormal. This was Deja Vu of him. Patrick even had some of his features and personality. Maybe it was a future thing? He had Chris' green eyes. Those futuristic eyes. They were a mix of several people. Complexed like Prue's. Green like Chris'. But he got those eyes from his father, Kyle, no doubt.

Piper rubbed the glass furiously, as almost taking out some of her frustration on the wine glass. Getting the glasses dry tried to stay top on her mind, but it kept wondering... Problems, problems, problems. All stemming from a certain future nephew. But she didn't blame him, how could she? It wasn't his fault. He was only trying to stop it. Triad. Triad, Triad, Triad. There was her problem. Blowing out a long breath, Piper continued to dry of the wet glasses and place them under the bar in orderly fashion. It was amazing how her mind could be thinking about one thing, yet her body unconscious does another. She picked up another glass, but before she could dry it - it turned into a Rose. As did all the other glasses. She looked around the room, stunned by the occurrence. "Who did that?"

"Someone who loves you."

Sparkling orbs formed behind her, revealing her husband. Wearing his usual plaid shirt and jeans, the whitelighter wrapped his arms around his wife. Piper, still surprised, wiggled playfully in Leo's grasp. "What if someone had been with me?"

"I sensed - you were alone, Piper. Nobody was around. Do you like them?"

"You know I love flowers." She smiled, turning around and pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Since they got back together, this was the first time Leo had been romantic. This was the Leo she fell in love with. His chin rested softly on her shoulder, swaying gently side to side. "You know what I was thinking? How about you and I take a cruise down in the Caribbean? Just me, and you."

Before she could answer his proposal, he whipped her around and pressed his lips against hers. Taken by surprise, her eyes grew wide, but then became entranced by the deepness of the kiss. After a few moments, she slowly pulled away. "Okay." She breathed, blinking quickly. "Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?" He smirked, taking her hands in his. "Can't a husband kiss his wife?"

"That wasn't just a kiss. You haven't kissed me like that in over a year."

"I realized something..." He moved forward, "I've been neglecting," He leaned his head toward her neck, "My wife." Leo kissed the top of her neck, and lustfully made his way down...

"You know," She piped in, throwing her neck back as Leo continued to kiss around her neck. "I like the idea of a vacation..." Her hand ran through the back of his short buzzed hair, allowing the kisses to get more passionate, until'...

"Hey, Aunt Piper." Patrick orbed in across the room, completely unaware of the personnel moment being shared between is uncle and aunt. Then, he saw it. He bit his bottom lip, taking several steps back, quickly turning around. "Oh, god.. I'm sorry." His pale cheeks blushed, throwing his hands over his eyes. "Am I interrupting something, _important_?"

Leo stopped, his teeth clenching together. His first moment alone with Piper in a while was ruined. The whitelighter narrowed his eyes, lifting his head up to see his embarrassed future nephew. "Patrick," He sneered.

"Hey, Pat." Instantly pushing Leo away, and wiping her lips, she tugged down her soft yellow shirt. This was not what she wanted him to see. Leo cleared his throat, his head snapping away from the teen. Piper was having a hard time regaining her composure, "W-wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"Are you decent?"

"Patrick, turn around." He un spaced two of his fingers, letting one green eye pop out to see. Spinning around, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I can come back.."

"No, you're here now. Stay." Leo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with Patrick. "I'll see you later, Piper." He leaned in and kissed her cheek; but adverted his eyes over to Paige's son. The prophecy. He was going to kill his son. Chris. Piper's sister. Phoebe. Was it the truth? Could he really be after them two? Leo's green eyes gazed over with confusion, could he even leave Patrick alone with Piper? No, no, no. This was his nephew. This was Paige's son. Patrick always had good vibes about him, he was a gentle - then again, a troubled soul, but good none the less. If Patrick did try to pull anything, and the prophecy was right, Piper has her own powers. She could freeze him, or if worst came to worst, blow him up. Maybe all he needed was to have a talk with Patrick, later. Confront him about it. There had to be a reason for this prophecy. But, the mean time, he would give Pat the benefit of a doubt. He was family. You always trust your family.

Patrick noticed Leo's glare, and instantly became worried. _Oh, man. What the hell did the Elder's tell him? If he knows the truth..._

He stepped forward, his eyes automatically locking with Leo's.

Piper, now noticing friction between the two, laid a hand on Leo's chest. "Oh, Leo, wait. Can you heal Patrick..."

"No." Patrick snapped intensely, "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"You aren't fine-"

"It's okay. Really. I don't need healing." She sighed, knowing Patrick's stubbornness. It was a Halliwell trait, what could she say? "All right, if you say so." Turning toward Leo, she softly smiled. "We'll talk tonight, okay? And discuss that little trip you want to take." She tweaked his nose, causing him to smirk.

"Okay, I'll see_ both _of you later." His eyes directed toward Patrick, once again making the friction flare up between them, but was broken when Leo disappeared in orbs.

"Man," Patrick commented, walking over to the bar stool and sitting down, "What' s got into him?"

"I don't know. Did you two fight or something?"

"Not at all. He seemed fine when he left to go to the Elders."

"The Elders," Piper narrowed her eyes, puckering out her lips, "Wonder what they told him?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. He seemed in a good mood until' I interrupted. Sorry about that, again."

"Ah, don't worry about it." She shrugged it off, patting his hand. "You've got better things to worry about." Piper turned around, and walked over to the other side of the bar. Patrick slumped his head, fearing what she was going to do if his said what he wanted to. He licked his lips, and prepared himself. In a blow and easy breath, he let it slip out. "Like, what happened in the Underworld."

She stopped. Of course he would bring that up. "We don't need to discuss that." She shot out easily, trying to ignore the teen's gaze. She threw down her matted rag; maybe he would let it go.

"You know we do." Then again, maybe he wouldn't. "Looks, just leave it okay? I don't want to talk about that." He smiled, leaning over the counter top and grabbing her hand before she was able to walk away. Patrick tugged her hand and pulled her back toward him.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, giving her hand a quite squeeze before letting go. "I don't want you to feel bad for what happened, it was my fault. I pushed you too far... I-I... I just...I.." His voice trailed off as his body slumped. Sadness drowned his face while he found the words to continue with, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I saw Triad, hoped for the best.. and, got hurt. I don't want you to feel responsible. You were only trying to help. I get that now." She starred at him, shocked, relieved, and then.. feeling guilty. It was her fault. Not his; he couldn't make himself feel bad for no reason. Piper swiftly turned away regretfully once again.

"Patrick," She moaned, "oh.. don't. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it wa-"

"No, please." She shook her head, "I should have said something at Magic School. I really am sorry, I put you in danger.. and I shouldn't have. Now, don't forget this moment. It's one of them rare times where I'm saying I'm wrong, and someone else is right. It's so rare because I'm always right..."

"Oh," He mused with a goofy smile. "I see you ramble too."

"I do not ramble. Paige, on the other hand does. You know, it must be a trait because Phoebe does it time to time too...hm, if I recall, Prue did it sometimes..."

"Point proven."

She screwed her face up, narrowing her eyes at him in a teasingly manner. "Okay, so what made you say sorry to me? Was it out of the goodness of your heart?"

"No, actually. Mom's lecture. I'm not even born yet and she is already being my mom."

"Hah, what did she tell you?" He pursed his lips, tracing the smooth counter with his index finger.

"Well, to say I'm sorry. Tell you I'm wrong, and to make sure you felt really guilty." He chuckled, now letting out that Paige had untimely taken his side in the matter. Paige knew Piper to well; of course she would be feeling guilty. She was wrong, after all. "She told me you'd break. But, you did - faster than I thought." Patrick moved closer to a seething Piper, who knew she had just been duped. He stuck his tongue out, childishly wiggling it back and forth. "I was right, you were wrong! Hah!" Piper's upper lip twitched in anger,

"Watch it, orb boy." She growled out; whisking forward and getting eye to eye with the witch/whitelighter. Out of instinct, he shot back down; sending her a perplexed look. "You have no sense of humor."

"I used too."

"Yeah, well what happened?"

"I became a witch."

"Oh," He grumbled, "I'm sorry that makes you so miserable to be around."

"You're really PUSHING IT!" She yelled, that weak hold on her temper finally breaking. She threw her left arm up, flicked her wrists and froze the teenager on spot. The witch even shocked herself for a moment. Piper waved a hand in front of the frozen boy, her mouth hanging open, but then slapped it shut and chuckled. "You deserved that. You're lucky I didn't blow you up..." Her words trailed off, as realization dawned on her. Good witches. Don't freeze.

"Oh no." Her eyes became wide with shock, as she stumbled back. "Patrick..."

Then he suddenly blinked. "Fooled you." He sent her a cheeky grin, once again fooling her. A fake apology and now a fake freeze; she was going soft. "Oh Piper, if you can't freeze me, then don't expect to freeze Triad or Zankou either."

"You weren't supposed to freeze, anyway." She grumped quickly, lifting her head up. She was more relieved then anything that he didn't actually freeze. But he sucked all the joy out of that in being a smart ass. "And I could so freeze them."

"Then why didn't you in the Underworld?"

"I was GOING too, but you had to play hero and orb in and get yourself hurt!"

"Back to blaming me! You just admitted it was your fault!"

"That was because I felt bad for you! Now I regret that most!" He gritted his teeth; his temper really starting to flare.

"You know what, you define the word WITCH!"

"You know what else, you define the words PAIN IN THE A-" The Charmed One bit back her words as blue and white lights appeared on top of the smooth counter top; right between her and Patrick. Out of the orbs appeared two small boys. One, obviously still a little baby, and the other, a vastly aging toddler. The dirty blonde haired boy giggled in amusement at what he had just done. "Hi, mommy!"

"Wyatt," Piper gasped, dumbstruck to see her two sons in front of her. They had never orbed in public like that before, and they weren't going to start! Chris didn't know what he was doing, he was only seven months old. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper started, her hands finding a place on each hip. Patrick made his eyes grow wide; first time she ever used his full name. That was bad. If she would have called him 'Patrick Samuel Halliwell' a few moments ago, he would have headed for the hills. "What did me and daddy tell you about orbing in front of people?"

"Um," He stuck a finger in his mouth, "It mommy and Pat. Nobody here."

"There could have been, Wyatt." She managed to say firmly, yet gently enough so he wouldn't become upset. "And you don't orb your little brother anywhere unless there's a demon or mommy or daddy say so."

"Yup, okay." The two-and-a-half year old announced, less than interested in what his mother had to say. Those terrible two's were starting. Chris looked around, awed-struck by his surroundings. This place was new to him, Wyatt had been to P3 several times, and also had that magnificent sensing power. Chris, currently had no powers.

Without wasting another moment, Piper scooped up her youngest son in her arms. "Hey, angel. Did your big brother take you for an orbing ride? And here I thought the nanny's at Magic School were watching you two well. Mommy's gonna have to have a talk with Auntie Paige."

"Howdy!" Wyatt slid on his butt across the smooth top, his soft black pants making the sliding even easier. Patrick smiled at the wide-eyed toddler, "Well hi there."

"Wat ya doin'?" "Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be with Auntie Paige?"

"I wat a cheeeeese pizzzzzzzzzzz," He stretched out the z's, liking the vibrating tickling feeling on the tip of his tongue, "ZA!"

"Do you? Hm, you wanna see a trick?" The twice-blessed child's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

"Come here then." He lifted up his cousin, and sat him on his lap. "Now watch, you want a pizza, I can give you a pizza." Chris, Wyatt and even Piper watched with confusion as Patrick lifted his hand up above the bar counter. A soft white glow illuminated from his palm; fascinating the children. "What are you doing?" Piper backed away with Chris, unsure of what he was doing. But the glow soon disappeared and almost like a hologram projection, a pizza appeared. Sure enough, cheese, just like Wyatt wanted.

"Oh, wow. How did you do that?" Piper asked, surprised. Wyatt batted his eye lashes at the hologram pizza, clearly delighted. He lunged for it, but to his dismay, his arm passed right through it.

"Aw, crap!" Wyatt mimicked what Piper usually said when something didn't go the way she wanted.

"It's a power, I've had it all my life. Although, I'm not particularly good at it. I can do small things though, like this." He answered his aunt's question, shrugging his shoulders. It was a nice power to have, not many people could project things they hadn't seen. Chris tried to wiggle out of his mother's and touch it, but she kept him back. "You have any other powers I should know about, orb boy?"

"I can freeze things, and blow up things. Like you." Patrick glanced up at her, "I can orb, throw energy waves and levitate. I'm pretty fast too." Piper unexpectedly smirked at his response; he had gained a power from each of them. Not even Wyatt or Chris had that, as far as she knew. Patrick definitely was special. Even if he acted like a right out smart ass to her. Maybe Wyatt wasn't the only prophesied child in the family. Wyatt once again leaned over and starred at the pizza, his eyes fixated on it, his mouth watering. "Cheeeeese."

"Cheese, Wyatt?" Patrick laughed, lifting his hand up one more time above the hologramic pizza. "Here ya go," With a quick flash of white lighting, the pizza morphed into a block of cheddar cheese. Hologramic cheddar cheese. Wyatt would have much preferred the real thing, but this still amused him greatly. It hovered nearly two inches above the bar top, occasional lines zipping through it, almost like it was a digital image. Piper was still thoroughly impressed.

"Mmm," Wyatt's mouth gapped open a little bit, "I wants cheese."

"We'll go home and eat, honey. I think Chris is hungry too." The dark-eyed witch said playfully to Chris more so than Wyatt, who was too captivated by Patrick's holograms. The baby giggled softly, while his mother pressed and rubbed her nose against his. She has been teaching him the small Eskimo kisses, like she used to do with Wyatt when he was a baby. Chris often ended up over doing and would bonk his head into Piper's nose. But at the moment, he didn't rub back, he just giggled, enjoying the attention. Patrick pulled out a small smile; seeing Piper like this reminded him greatly of future Piper. Somebody he considered more of a mother than an aunt. Sobering himself quickly, he stood up with Wyatt hanging by both arms around his neck, and lent out his hand. "Need an orb?"

But, for a boy-from-the-future-all-powerful-smart-ass, he had quite a sweetness about him. Although, she was sure she would be regretting thinking that soon enough. She couldn't blame him for being a smart ass, it was in his genes. "I certainly do."

"For the record, I don't think you're a 'witch'."

"I'm so glad." She replied, sarcastically. He face fell, he attempted to apologize and she still blew him off. Then, the she smiled.

"I don't think you're a pain the," She stopped, her voice now lowering, "a-s-s." Piper spelled out, to keep her young children from hearing.

"Thanks. And uh… I don't think you're miserable to be around," He took her hand, "I actually think you're quite fun." The hologram cheese disappeared, saddening Piper's young children. "Much more fun than Phoebe."

"Ooh, really?" The oldest sister mused, flashing off her radiant smile. "I can't wait to tell her that."

"No, don't tell her." Patrick whined, as orbs started to surround the four.

"I so am." And they disappeared is swirling lights, Piper's words still lingering in the air.

**XXXXXX**

These were supposed to be tests of senior students? More like 3rd graders. F's galore. Were the teachers not teaching or were the students not learning? This was Magic School, for goodness sakes! How hard could magical tests be for magical students? It wasn't like she was asking them to do spells, just write some down. Half of them couldn't do that right. "F." Paige said aloud, writing the big fat letter across the paper. Then added a little note which read, "Disappointing."

Getting too deep in thought, Paige nearly forgot about the man sitting beside her. His chin rested on the glossy wooden table, his legs bouncing up and down with anticipation. He needed to leave, now. "Sweet tart, I appreciate that you care for me this much, but I really need you to.. you know, do that light show thing with me and send me home."

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, dropping her pen and leaning back in the large leather chair. Her _Headmistress_ chair. Everyone knew better to stay out of it, ever since she found a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of it. Lets just say, it was not a pretty sight. The students who sat in her chair were still in detention.

"I just can't believe he took you down in the Underworld! What if something had happened, or worse…"

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down." He said, almost chuckling. Kyle laid his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, trying to ease her tense body. "I'm still here, as you can see. And it was just a reaction by him, his aunt was in trouble, he grabbed onto something and white lighted away. I can understand that."

"I'm just a worry wart, you should know that about me."

"I do know, Paige. I like that about you."

"You like me being a worry wart?" She said, her voice brightening.

"I like it very much. But not when it keeps me from doing something important."

"Like..?"

"Getting you a present." Present. Her face lit up like a 5-year-old who had just been given a pony.

"A present? Sweetie you don't have too."

"Sure I do—_ooof_!" Her arms lunged around his neck, literally jumping from her chair to his lap, making him almost fall out.

"How did you know I love presents?" She squealed, covering his face in kisses. He squinted his eyes; she was kissing his eyebrows, forehead, cheeks, but not his lips. Dull traces of her bright red lipstick were planted on his face, "I just assumed." Kyle took his hand and tried to wipe away her lipstick, but he didn't mind. He liked her kisses. He liked them a lot.

Musing to himself, he smiled at her. "Presents." The agent said again, hoping the word would set off another kissing reaction. To his delight, it did. She grinned, kissing him near his ear, then went in a straight across his cheek, where her lips eventually met his. His green eyes fluttered for a moment; she always gave the best kisses.

He parted his mouth a bit, trying to speak, "I should buy you stuff," Paige wouldn't allow him to speak anymore, putting both hands on his face, she pulled closer to him and deepened an already passionate kiss.

Kyle, for a minute, thought he died and gone to heaven. Although he was _really_ enjoying the heavenly kiss, but he knew he needed to leave. Kyle gently put his arms on her shoulders and easily pulled away. "More often." He finished his statement. "As much as I would like to stay and continue this, I need to get going, sweet tart." Rubbing his lipstick infested face one more time, he stood up and gave her a small loving kiss on the forehead.

If it was her choice he would be with her all day long; forever. But his job and her magical duties prevented that from happening. She cherished his days off. The youngest Charmed One took his hand a squeezed it. "Bye, honey. Call me later, okay?"

"Gotcha." He gave her the thumbs up, smiling. "But um... do I get a hint?"

"About?"

Kyle scratched the back of his head, "About what you like..."

"After six months you don't know what I like?"

"Well, I know you like charms and perfume. I really don't consider them worthy of anniversary presents."

She tapped a finger on her chin, "Okay, let me tell you what." Paige stood up from her chair, her black over-cover gown dragging the floor. She placed her arm around his waist, "I'll take you a small walk through the school, inform you on my likes, and then, orb you home. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He draped his arm over her shoulders, and the couplet started to walk away from the main area in Magic School, arm in arm. Their 6-month anniversary tomorrow, even though it wasn't anything big, it meant a lot to Paige. So then, it meant a lot to Kyle. It was the longest relationship either of them had been in. And things only looked to get better. Laying his head on her soft hair, he sighed, content with life. Avatars were gone, and he had Paige in his life. Everything was so good that all he had to worry about is what his girlfriend wanted. And so, whispered out three little words that meant so much. "I love you."

**XXXXX**

"Like as the waves make toward the pebbled shore, so do our minutes hasten to their end.." Drake drew him arm back and proceeded too through the pebble into the pond. Phoebe smiled, as the small rock bounced off the water a couple times before sinking. "Yeah, I was never good at _that_."

Phoebe snuggled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. It was getting close to sunset; but not quite there yet. To her, this was the most beautiful time of day. The park would be closing soon, but she intended to stay there until it did. The pair laid under a tree, which was next to the small pond. The tree shaded unwanted sun in their eyes; also giving them a bit a privacy from other people. "I love Shakespeare, and the way you say it. Where did you learn it from?"

"Oh, I read." He nodded to himself, "I read a lot of books."

"Hmm, a handsome Shakespeare quoter, that's romantic and a gentlemen….even a book reader." Phoebe narrowed her eyes playfully, "Are you sure you're not too good to be true?"

"I have flaws." Drake looked down at her, his bottom lip sticking out. The last thing he needed was her thinking he was perfect. Hell, he was a demon.

"Like what?"

"Well, like," The good demon furrowed his brows inward, beside being a demon.. what were his flaws? He'd never really thought about it that much. Puckering his lips, he tapped his chin.

Phoebe giggled, "See, you don't have any."

"Yes! Well, for starters, I'm crazy about you and your son."

"Oh please!" The witch blushed, slapping her hands on to her cheeks. "You are not."

"I am."

"You're crazy about me?" Her grin became huge; her hands now covering her face. "That's your flaw?"

"Sure is. Nobody has ever made me feel this way. Phoebe Halliwell," The British demon took her hands and slowly brought them down to her legs, "I'm crazy about you."

"You're making yourself more too-good-to-be-true by the minute, with remarks like these." He was caught by surprise by a quick kiss on the lips, which melted his heart. Yes, demons have hearts! So this was the woman Belthazor fell in love with. He could easily see why.

"Well thank you, m'lady." He tried to wrap his arm around her once again, but she pushed him back.

"No, you still didn't tell me your flaws."

"Phoebe, you really want me to list my flaws? There's a ton.."

"Just some, come on. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He laughed, she sounded like a nosey little sister. Folding him arms, Drake eyed Phoebe cautiously. "What you hear, stays between you and me. Got it?"

"Yes, dear."

"All right," Drake brushed back some of his black hair; "When I watched Titanic, I got misty eyed. I like to dance to Elvis Presley, I do not like elevators, and I'm a very picky eater." He tried to explain, actually those weren't all lies. He did like to dance to Elvis, and… he did cry the first time watching Titanic. But that was beside the point.

"Those are flaws?" Her nose wrinkled, "Oh, wow. Well, honey. It's safe to say that you're human." He nervously smiled, nodding quickly in agreement. This was getting too hard to do. But he had to force himself to keep it hidden, just a little longer. She would understand; he was different from Cole. Much more different. Shaking his thoughts away, he slapped her knee. "Your turn." The witch groaned, now regretting she ever said anything. "Okay, but you keep this quiet!" He crossed his legs, preparing himself. Drawing an X across his heart; he held up two fingers. "Cross my heart."

"Well, I am sidetracked easily, I often forget my duties, sometimes neglect important stuff, and I'm very unorganized." She took in a breath, "I also can't keep secrets. It goes in one ear and comes out my mouth."

"Oh, not good at keeping secrets?" She shook her head.

He traced the grass with his finger. "Neither am I."

"Really?" She laughed lightly, "Well we have something in common then."

"Phoebe," He said seriously, "You know, you keep a big secret very well for someone who doesn't do well with secrets."

Her lips sunk in, worry draining into her dark brown eyes quickly. "Um," She tried to keep her oblivious tone. "What do you mean?"

"I have to tell you something." He breathed in deeply; preparing himself to break the awful truth. Truth he was afraid, she may not be able to handle. But he had to try. "I know about you."

"W-what about me?" Phoebe's tone tried to stay even, but the words she was hearing – coming from him – were starting to panic her. He couldn't know. There wasn't any possible way he could know! Until' she heard these exact words _I know you're a witch_, she had to act completely clueless. But what if he did say that?

Drake's eyes darted side to side; there wasn't an easy way to say he knew the truth or what he was. Was blurting it the best way to handle this? Wincing as he opened his lips, Drake made a pained expression. "You're a Charmed One. I know this because... of what I am. I'm a demon"

As if hearing he knew her secret wasn't enough... she had just heard a nightmare of hers coming true. "Oh my god.." She grabbed her purse, her face was now drained of color, and was written with pure fear. Not only fear, but betrayal. He was a demon! Seven weeks, she went without knowing. This was Cole all over again. How could this be happening? Stumbling as she got up, Phoebe took off through the grass, without taking another look back. Her heart was pumping hard, it almost hurt.

"Phoebe, wait.. Let me explain!" He called out, but didn't move to chase after her. She turned around, her feet still walking, "You stay away from me!" She seethed out, her voice carrying so much emotion. He saw the redness of her face, tears had already started to fall down her cheeks.

She looked away, once again taking off as soon as she got on the black top. People walking their dogs, jogging, and strolling their children all stopped and looked, perplexed by the two fighting couple, and the woman running off in tears.

Drake stood there, a look of grief had clouded over his face.

A heart he swore he felt beat just a few minutes ago, was gone. When Phoebe wasn't there, he didn't have a heart.

She was his heart.

**XXXXX**

Flying Monkeys. Flying freaking Monkeys! Since he was three-years-old he always loved every time those Flying Monkey's showed up in his favorite flick, _The Wizard of Oz_. After a stressful say, the teen revoked to the couch in the sitting room, where he lay, being lazy. As every teenager should be. Piper, Leo and the boys retreated off to Magic School, but wouldn't tell him why. They should have been getting back soon, it was the kid's bedtime.

Patrick laughed; remembering when he was eight and asked Piper to get him a Flying Monkey as a pet. Needless to say, she didn't get him one. Paige was out with Kyle, Phoebe was out with Drake, and Piper and Leo were gone. He was alone. Peace and quiet. Only the sound of a Wicked Witch on the tv, sending out her pet moneky's.

His lean body stretched out, making himself sink down more into the couch. Finally he had gotten comfortable until he heard a cell phone start to go off in the kitchen. "Oh, damn it." His legs really didn't want to move. Getting a smirk on his face, he held his hand out, "Cell phone."

Piper would scold him if she caught him. Personnel gain. The cell phone orbed into his hand, and then noticed the color of it. It was Paige's. It was odd for her not to take it with her when she went out. He flipped it open. Caller ID read: Brody, Kyle.

This was really strange.

Accepting the call, he put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Pai.. Patrick?"

That was definently his father. "Yeah, it's me. Isn't Paige with you?"

"No, I only saw her at Magic School and then left. Why? Isn't she there?"

Patrick suddenly got a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Uh, no. She isn't. I thought she was with you all day. Her cell phone was here, but I assumed she forgot it."

"That's strange. She told me to call her when I got home. You sure she isn't there?"

"No, I've been here most of the day. I went to Magic School, and they said she left with you."

"She orbed me home; she didn't leave. Maybe she went to do something.. you know. Kill demons."

"I don't know, that isn't like her. But hey, when I see her, I'll tell her to give you a call." Patrick couldn't hide the concern echoing in his voice.

"All right, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." He slapped the phone down on the table. Now where was his mother? His legs never got the rest they deserved. Maybe she had come home and he didn't hear her? She could have been taking a shower or sleeping. She was okay though. She had to be or else he wouldn't of been still alive.

Patrick looked around in the kitchen, even opened the basement door. "Paige, you down there?" He called, not taking one step down the stairs. Nobody replied. Of course; why would she be down there? He took a quick look in the conservatory, not there either.

"Paige!" He yelled, jogging up the stairs. He looked in each room. Nothing. Even in the attic, nothing. "Man, this is all I need!" Sighing, the future teen ran down back down the stairs, then took a good look around the sitting room. He knew he wasn't going to find her in the Manor. Patrick leaned up against the wall, his head titled up toward the stairs. "Okay, got to find Paige," He took in a deep breath, "If I was mom, where would I be?"

"Patrick?"

He heard a voice say his name in back of him. His body got very still. That was his mother's voice. She must of orbed in. Partly he was relived; but the other half went into a panic. He had called her mom. And she was in back of him. Turning around, inch by inch; his green eyes laid rest on her. She had heard him.

Paige dropped her purse; stunned. "Mom?"

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

WHEW! All done. I promise, the next chapter will not take so long! So, since this took so long.. I'm going to give you a treat. A preview for not only the next chapter, but the next three chapters. I'll keep the previews short so none of them give away the out come of the end of this chapter. 

**Witch Way Does the Wind Blow:** Paige and Kyle's small party get's lots of un-wanted party guests. Half the Underworld. Drake, Leo, and the sisters try to fight most fo them off, while Patrick goes after Triad and Zankou, who are for some reason, after the book. Patrick gets hurt, but the girls come in time, and adre able to vanquish both demons. Patrick is elated, but later that night, while trying to sleep, he gets an un-expected visitor from the future.

**Born to Lose: **A battle damaged Wyatt shows up to take Patrick back to the future, where his Aunt Piper needs him. Wyatt tells him Triad is not dead,and he's more crazy than before.Patrick informs Leo and even Drake, and the two head off into the future.

**Echoes in Eternity: **Patrick is stunned to see Magic School destroyed, but it more hurt to see his Aunt Piper fading fast. Wyatt leaves them alone and he and Bianca take off into a destroyed city to find food. Piper and Patrick have a heart to heart **tissues needed, major character death**


	9. Witch Way Does the Wind Blow?

Once again, all you guys ROCK!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: _Witch Way Does the Wind Blow?_  
**_"In with anger, out with love."_

* * *

"Phoebe." He blunted, quickly covering up his slip of the tongue. "I remembered I couldn't get a hold of mom either. I guess she's still out with Drake.." 

"Oh," She nodded, and then scolded herself in her head. What a crazy thing to think! "Yeah, I knew that." Paige shook her head quickly, picking up her purse. "I just stayed late at Magic school, you know, making sure everything was in check. Hope I didn't worry you."

"No, you didn't. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, because I'm ready to hit the sack. Night, Patrick." The witch hastily walked over to him, an almost embarrased look on her face. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, the woman quickly headed up the stairs.

"Night Paige." He replied softly, rubbing his cheek where she just kissed him. He watched his mother head up the stairs, a smirk almost forming on his lips. She looked disappointed. That really made him smile Soon, only a few more months to suffer, he could throw his arms around her an call her that name. Mom.

That made everything he had to go through, until' then, worth it.

**XXXXX**

The next day; started out with a bang. A big bang. Not only had the sister's killed eight demons that morning, but Chris learned to crawl. Piper and Leo were elated, and little Wyatt was a proud big brother. Paige, was being the spoiling aunt, covering Chris in lots of hugs and kisses. Seven months old, he was already crawling! He was an early bird. After a rather eventful morning, something else happened. Phoebe broke down and tears and locked herself in her room.

And here he was; waiting outside her room. Where Piper was in there trying to console her. Great; this was just peachy keen. He was going to get blamed for Drake being a demon. His Aunt Piper liked to blame him for a lot of things, only because he was from the future.

He was going to get it in five.. four... three... two... one...

Appearing from behind the door, his aunt, in big protective sister mood, stepped out. A patch of dampness appeared just below her shoulder, on her red blouse, where Phoebe's tears had been freely flowing. Patrick took in a breath; this was just peachy! She did not look to be in a good mood. "Patrick Samuel Halliwell." She said in an eerie low voice, her hardly ever seen fringe had returned for the day, which made bangs dangle freely in front of her light brown eyes. His face screwed up with a tint of fear; full name was not good! If she wasn't standing in front of him, he would of done run off.

"Look, before you say anything, I just want you to know this was not my fault."

"Really?" She asked, prancing toward him with a feinged smile. A smile that shouted: _fear me_! "I know you're my nephew and all.. but my sister is in there, crying her eyes out, because of you!" Piper poked his chest repeatedly; her anger over Phoebe being heart broken again, started to get the best of her. If Patrick would of just said something about Drake, this could of been prevented. Yet he kept it quiet.

"It had to happen!" He threw his hands up, trying to defend himself.

"Why? They were just going to split anyway! My God, he is a freakin' demon and you let it go on and you didn't tell anybody? Were you trying to purposely hurt her... or..."

"Aunt Piper." Patrick spoke lightly, knowing the witch was just getting some emotions out of her system. She hated to see Phoebe hurt in any kind of way. She always wished Phoebe and Paige's pain on herself, if something had happened to them. He was sure she was doing that now.

"Why didn't you just say something to me, to spare me the shock, and so I would know how to comfort her? This is the 50th time a man has hurt her. It's getting ridiclious! You could have helped!" She turned her head sharply, letting out a deep breath.

"Mm hmm," He crossed his arms, smiling, "Feeling better?"

"A lot." Without speaking a word; having a unusual not so smart ass day, he wrapped his arms around her. And she gratefully accepted his embrace. He stood visibly taller than her; Patrick maybe was around 6'0, and had a slim body, but appeared to have a bit of mucle on him. Musthave been all those years of fighting and training.

"Her calling herself pathetic and worthless doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Piper said with a small sniff, her face burrying further into her future nephew's shirt. He was in his future gettup, tight black pants and a tight long black shirt, with his purple - cut off at the top of the rib cage - jacket going over it. And the Triquera symbol swen into the arm of the jacket. He was even wearing his golden Unicorn necklace, which wasn't a surprise, he never took it off.

"I'm sorry." Patrick spoke gently, being genuine. "I wish I could of said something," He rested his cheek on her shiney brown hair, "But it was meant to happen, I wasn't supposed to prevent it. Some things I can't stop, others I can."

"I hate to see her like this."

"I know, you always did, and you always do." He slightly laughed, as she pulled away. "You've always been their protector."

Piper tried to break a smile, but failed. She looked at her little sister's door, "Not a very good one."

"Oh, I'll have you know your the best protector around! This you can't protect her from, though. She has to learn to deal with Drake being a demon before she can see him again. Crying is usually her best way in dealing." His aunt turned around, dumbstruck by what he had said in his little ramble. "Before she can see him again? Are you crazy? If that demon takes one step in here I'll-"

"No, you won't do anything. You'll hurt the future if you do."

She gave him a quizzical look, but then was replaced by the often _'are you stupid_?' look. "What does if have to do with my sister's future? I would believe Phoebe would know not to go out with a demon, after..."

"Cole, I know. But the point is, he is in her future. He's a big part of it. Do anything to Drake and the future is changed more than I want."

"I will not let that demon go anywhere near my sister." Patrick gritted his teeth, he grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her away from his youngest aunt's bedroom door. "They'll find their way back to each other, and you are not to stand in their way. If you do, you'll be earsing someone important to me."

Piper's eyes grew wide as that statement sunk in. Someone important to him. Her head snapped toward her little sister's door, her curious expression never leaving her face. "Wait, wait, wait." She held her hand up in front of his face, "You're not telling me..."

"Whatever your thinking, yes." He said slyly; hoping she would appreciate that he was trusting her with another secret of the future.

A hand shot up to her mouth, her brown eyes could hardly contain the shock value of what she was hearing. "Oh my god... they have a...?" He nodded with a smirk. "You have a...?"

"Sure do. I won't let anyone, and I do mean anyone, endanger her."

**XXXXX**

"I'm so proud of my big guy!" Paige scooped Chris up in her arms once again and blew rasberry's on his chubby cheeks. Which caused a belly laugh out of him. Her little nephew, the one she saw as 22 years old, trying to save the future, and the one she saw being born, was now crawling. Chris had been making such an effort to crawl lately but couldn't quite do it, now he had. That was something to celebrate!

"Me's wants' ras'perrys too, Aunt Pay!" Wyatt tugged on his aunt's, not enjoying Chris getting all the attention today. He could crawl too!

"You too, Wy?" Giving Chris one light kiss on his cheek, she set him down in his play pen, and picked up her oldest nephew. The curly haired child ravished in his aunt Paige's tickles and kisses on his cheek. Nobody spoiled him as much as her. Phoebe was never there, she was considered a work-aholic. But Paige was always there. Because she - unlike Piper and Phoebe, didn't have a job.

"Hey, there's my big crawler!" Leo announced, walking into the room from the kitchen. He bent down and ruffled through Chris' thin dark blonde hair, "Too bad mommy won't let daddy touch the video camera.."

"That's because she's afraid daddy will break it." Paige piped up; spinning around with a giggling Wyatt in her arms. "Yeah well daddy's just gonna have to find where mommy hid it, and prove to her that I'll be careful." He said playfully to his youngest son, "Got to get my big boy crawling."

Paige stopped and smirked; "Next he'll be walking."

"They grow up too fast," Leo stood up, and caught a glimpse of Wyatt enjoying his aunt's embrace. "He loves you."

"I would hope," She sat down on the couch, the toddler sitting on her lap. She played with his thick curls at the end of his hair, something he had to of gotten from Leo. The whitelighter smiled, "Him and Chris both. It be safe to say, you're their favorite."

"Phoebe loves them just as much. I just happen to have a non-paying job, where I get to see them and be with them constantly."

"Well I'm not saying Phoebe doesn't love them, I'm saying they rather be with Aunt Paige over Aunt Phoebe." He commented after seeing his son happy with his sister-in-law.

"Hm," She mused with a smug smile; smacking her lips together, Paige brought Wyatt's face closer to her. "Do you love Auntie Paige?"

"Yup, yup!" The witch couldn't help but giggle at the child's reaction; it felt good to be loved by a child. It felt good to be loved at all. She kissed his little button nose, "I love you too, Wy."

"I heard you guys had a demon attack today," Patrick inquired suddenly, walking down the steps and into the sitting room. "And I'd like to know why I wasn't invited?" Upon seeing Wyatt the teen ruffled through his hair, and sat down next to his mother and uncle. "I could of been of use."

"It was early, you and the boys were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. We handled it, piece of cake." Paige said, flashing off some of her arrogance. Patrick gave her a quick evil look; he had Piper's evil eye down to a tee. It came in handy too, most people were scared of his aunt's evilish looks when she'd get pissed. It was a good intimidating trick. The youngest Halliwell noticed that look and did her best to change the subject. "But anyway, how's your mom doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Piper is still with her upstairs."

"I can't believe I couldn't sense Drake was evil," The whitelighter crossed his arms, "I can't believe you didn't say anything." His stare laid on Patrick - and the tension instantly shot up. Patrick tried to ignore Leo's glare, but soon came to returning the glare. Something wasn't right with his Uncle; he knew something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah!" Paige added in quickly, slapping Patrick's shoulder, causing him to break the look and turn his head. "What's up with that? You couldhave just told her he's evil and not your father. You're wasting time."

"Well," He scratched the side of his face, "Who said he wasn't my father?"

"He's a demon! He can't be your father!" She yelled out, but then shut her mouth and became confused, "Can he?"

"Well he may not be my biological dad, but who says I was raised by my biological father? And I never said Drake was evil, did I?"

"What are you saying? Phoebe is with Drake in your future? Clear this up, I'm lost. Drake's a demon but not evil?"

"Kind of, look let's not worry about it, okay? It's your party tonight." Nervousness rose on his face; he was telling to much. His left leg started to bounce up and down, like it always did when he was hiding the truth or lying. It was never easy to lie his mother. There was only one person in the world who could get as scary as his oldest aunt. His mom.

"Let me guess," She put a finger up to her chin, pretending to be thinking hard. "Future consequence if you tell too much? Heard it before."

"Don't worry about it, whatever happens - will."

"Speaks the boy from the future here to change it."

"_Certain things_." He insisted, "Only certain things."

She gave him an uneasy look, her maternal side showing. "How can I not worry about you? I want to make sure your mom finds your father so you can be born and live a good life."

"Actually," Patrick sighed, his calmness returning, "Me being conceived - least of my worries."

Leo finally decided interact a little less aggressive with his nephew for the first time since yesterday morning, after hearing that little comment. "What?"

"What?" Paige said directly after Leo, "How can you not be worried about that?"

"There are more important things to worry about."

"Not to me!" Paige's usual pale white face flushed, "You are important. I care wether your conceived or not, kiddo. I don't want to lose you. This morning I didn't wake you up because I didn't want you to get hurt! Now you're going to tell me you don't care if you live or not?"

Patrick stayed quiet for a moment; a smile forced itself on his lips. It felt nice to hear her say that. Even if he was playing nephew with her, she remained his mother. A better mother than Phoebe could ever be to him.

"As long as you're okay Paige, nothing can ever hurt me."

That response startled her, but found it quite comforting for some reason. Finding something as equally nice to respond with, she was suddenly interrupted by the tromping noise of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Piper!" Paige called out happily, starting her suck-up-to-sister routine; she had a big favor to ask. "Hey favorite sis! Will you do me a favor..."

"On it!" Her eldest sister called out, waving her pointer finger in the air.

Paige grinned, "How'd you know?"

"You'd be amazed at how far my ears can hear, and considering I'm the only cook in the house, I figured you'd need me anyway."

"Oh," She bit at her nail, feeling slightly guilty. "Well thank you!"

"You're not welcomed," Piper grumbled under her breath, pulling out pots and pans from the cabnit. Paige was going to wait last minute to ask her to cook for the party, which was something she didn't appreciate. Luckily she over heard Paige telling Phoebe about that, and already knew what was coming.

"What was that?"

"You're welcome!" Turning her attention back to her nephew for a brief moment, Paige was once again interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the steps. "Phoebes! Hey! How are you feeling?"

Honestly, she didn't even have to ask that question. Her heavy eyes and red complexion gave it away. Phoebe - usually dazzled up in often revealing clothes, heavy make up, and her hair done in a professional way, looked nothing like that. Her hair was a tangled rat mess; tears had obviously been falling hard, her face was stained in a soft red, her eyes looked quite blurry and distant, and her clothes... Not ordinary Phoebe clothes. A simple, white t-shirt, hung down to her waist, and its over sized sleeves, covered up her arm to her elbow. Even in the morning she looked better than this. Her pj's were usually something silk and something... revealing. And always with a bath robe. But that was now replaced by a t-shirt and plaid green, flannel pants, accompanied by a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Shuffling her feet into the kitchen, the depressed woman mumbled, "Don't ask."

Paige sunk down, regretting asking her anything. "Sorry."

"Mom?" Patrick said sympathetically, "You need anything?"

"No sweetie, I'm okay now." She said softly, not looking at the sixteen-year-old. She poured herself a fresh cup of coffee that Leo had to of made just before. Piper, who was pulling out a roast to let it thaw, looked at her sister. She was not okay. "What's for dinner tonight?" Phoebe spoke absently, staring off into the air.

"Roast, for Paige and Kyle's little get together."

"Mind if I skip?"

"Phoebe," She sighed, sending her a disappointed glance. "I mind."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're eating."

"Piper!" She whined, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Phoebe!" Piper returned the whiney voice, sending the middle witch a partial stern look, which was hinted with amusement. "You'll feel better if you eat, I promise. Go get dressed and have fun, there will be a party after all."

"For Paige and Kyle," She empathized Brody's name with utter disgust, "Six month anniversary. Whoopi doo." She twirled a finger up in the air, rolling her dark brown eyes. Tonight she wouldn't enjoy; simply because she had to watch and bite her tongue at the couple.

"Your getting back to normal quickly, I see."

"Well, dwelling is not a good thing."

"There's the spirit!" She laughed, nudging Phoebe with her elbow. As soon as her elbow touched Phoebe's side, the middle sister gasped, as she was thrown into a premonition.

_A large, inclosed, pure white room - white walls, white floors, and white ceiling, let off echoes, of heart wrenching sobs. Belonging to Piper Halliwell. She shook the lifeless body of a teenager, who was matted in blood and covered in large bruises. "Patrick, please-" She choked, becoming hysterical. "Wake up! Please! Come on... you have to... go home. You're supposed to go home! Wake up..." _

_Sobs racked her body violently, as she held his limp form. "You're not supposed to die, not now. I love you, kid. Please don't go..." She gave his body one last shake, but he never moved. Pressing her lips against his swollen fore head, kissing him lightly. "You were supposed to be happy. You're __supposed to be home. I'm sorry...I-I..." Her sobs became harder to control, "I failed you."_

Phoebe's eyes shot open in horror, stumbling backward from the impact of that one premonition. "Oh my god.." She cracked, her voice trembling. "Oh god no.."

Piper latched on to Phoebe's arm, concerned, "Talk to me. What? What did you see?" Her face drained, swallowing hard.

"You and Patrick." She took in a deep breath, grabbing on to Piper's shirt. Nobody could hear them in the kitchen, but still she kept her voice shakily low.

"What about us?" She ushered.

"Him dying." Phoebe looked into Piper's now wide eyes, which were filling with shock. "In your arms."

Piper pulled away, then griped the handle on her stove. She tugged at her ear, trying to pretend she heard wrong. She did hear wrong, damn it! She didn't just hear Phoebe say Patrick was going to die. It had to havebeen her ears playing a trick on her. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me.." Phoebe answered quietly, fighting back the urge to scream. Piper shook her head persistently.

"I heard wrong." Her lips shrunk in, becoming smaller as her jaw line became bigger. "I heard it wrong."

"You didn't." She stated, her heart breaking as she did so. Then she suddenly recalled the details about the surrounding, "A white room. Don't go in a white room."

"I can't believe this."

"What do we do? We have to keep our nephew safe." Our nephew. She knew. But that didn't matter right now. This premonition of her nephew's death, did.

She looked at Phoebe for a moment, before answering, "Don't say a word tonight. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"I will not do that. He needs to know now."

"No he doesn't. Not tonight anyway, it's his parent's," She stopped, realizing that sounded funny saying it in front of Phoebe. She noticed Phoebe flinch slightly, but continued, "party, and he has too much on his mind."

"This is wrong..."

"Just go with it, act like you never got the premonition tonight. We can worry about it tomorrow. We will not be going into any white rooms today." Piper bit back all her emotion; she was the big sister; she had to stay strong. Phoebe was emotionally weak and Paige was oblivious. She was the only one who knew everything. And now, she knew more than Patrick. More than she wanted to know. "When does it happen?"

"Um, I don't know. I could sense it was in the distant future."

Piper closed her eyes, looking completely lost. After hearing more than than she could take, she asked a question that Phoebe might have a hard time answering, "How did you figure it out?" She switched the topic, knowing all that needed to be said had already been said for the premonition. It would work out. She would stop it.

Phoebe - still reeling from the premonition, lightly shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the counter top, "I was suspicious for a while, but after last night," Her voice pained, more so than it already had been, "I had it confirmed for me. The thing is, how to keep Paige from knowing, and Patrick from knowing that I know. He needs believable cover."

"Just keep up what you've been doing." She joined Phoebe in leaning on the counter, where she stayed completely silent. Her mind stayed on Patrick. She couldn't picture that ball of energy and youth possibly dying. He wouldn't die. Not in her arms. Not in Phoebe's arms. Not in anybody's arms. Patrick was a Halliwell, he could escape death. And even if he couldn't, she would make sure he would survive. She wouldn't lose him; not like she lost Chris. He would be saved. Even if there were dire consequences...

**XXXX **

The evening got there quickly, Wyatt and Chris had taken their naps and were fully awake for the little party. Kyle had arrived and now was sitting on the couch with his lovely girlfriend. They seemed joined at the hip because of how close they were sitting next to each other. Phoebe sat on the other side of the room, holding baby Chris, not enjoying what she was seeing. But now, not only for Paige's sake did she have to pretend to like Kyle, but for Patrick's too. That downright sucked.

Patrick, was not that far behind Phoebe. Although he loved seeing his parents happy, hell, he just loved seeing his parents, there were some things he'd rather not see. Such as them being lovey dovey. They were never like that in the future. They were just mommy and daddy. The people who walked him to the park, took him to school, took him to play baseball, made him food, tucked him in at night. And loved him. Not two people that liked to sit around and drink fine wine, have romantic dinners, snuggle with each other, and... kiss. They kissed in the future, but those were just pecks on the lips or on the cheek, these kisses were lip locks. Each kiss was like their last.

There were some things he'd just rather not see.

"I love you." Kyle whispered gently in her ear, making her get goose bumps.

"Love you too." She responded, in the same gentle tone he had spoken in before. He whispered a few other things in her ear, making her giggle like a school girl. Phoebe stuck out her lips, becoming overly disgusted, and sat Chris down on the floor.

"I'm just gonna..." Patrick looked up at her with a pleading face, "Go in the kitchen and help Piper." She patted him quickly on the shoulder, darting for the kitchen. He reached up to grab her and pull her back, "I'll go with..." But she was already gone. He slumped his shoulders, "You." The in love couple couldn't take their eyes off each other to even notice. He was going to be sick.

Phoebe hurriedly made her way toward Piper and Leo, who were in the middle of pulling potato's and a roast out of the oven. Piper was still dressed in her red buttoned down blouse, and a pair on blue jeans. Leo, a black shirt with a sueded jacket, and a pair of black jeans. Phoebe, still wasn't up to par with what she usually wore, but looked better than she did this morning. She had her hair pulled up, had light make up on, and wore a conserved black top with a matching loose skirt which hung to her knee's. "You guys need any help?"

"We're good." Piper shut the oven door, throwing the towel that hung over her shoulder on the counter. "How's it in there?"

"Sickening," She stuck her finger in her mouth and did a fake gag, "Why do you think I'm in here?"

"They're in love." Leo smiled, "When you're in love," He looked at Piper and took her hand, "You show the person you love how you feel. Every moment you can." Piper tried to bite back a laugh and she awed silently in her mind. This Leo was so much better than Elder Leo. This was her Leo.

"Well aren't you sweet." She kissed him on his warm lips; he could somehow always make her feel better. Even in the worst of situations.

"You two are a lot less sickening to watch than the two love birds out there."

Piper raised an eyebrow, then reluctantly pulled away from Leo, "Opps, forgot I had an audience in the room." Leo rubbed his chin, slightly embarrassed. Phoebe stepped in between them and eyed Leo, "Does he know?" She asked her sister.

"I know," He answered for her, his face falling as he did so. "I'm glad you're not mad."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"We made you think Patrick was your son. You have to be somewhat angry..." Phoebe looked at Leo; the thought never occurred to her to be mad about it. Piper gritted her teeth at her husband, silently giving him unkind gestures. He had to open his mouth about that! Phoebe turned to Piper, who quickly stopped mouthing off to Leo and grabbed a hand full of her own hair and started to twirl it with her fingers. Phoebe looked appalled, "You did do that to me, didn't you!" She screamed in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, Phoebes, it wasn't purposely." She managed to say innocently through a forced smile. "We just... had to..."

"Why?" She flared, her hands meeting her hips, "Why would you do that?"

"Patrick was afraid -" She tried to explain quietly, but was taken back by Phoebe's venomous glare. Although Piper was usually the one giving out the evil looks; Phoebe could also do them just as well. As too could Prue, when she was alive. It was a Halliwell thing. Maybe Paige would master it when she got older, and became a mom. "He was afraid to tell you the truth." She continued, "He thought you might tell Paige."

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at you for going along with it. I knew about Chris before anyone. But did I blab it? I didn't. I kept my mouth shut, and I would have for Patrick too."

"I know, I'm sorry. About Drake and Patrick... but can we focus on something else? Like your premonition. I'd like to keep my nephew alive." Shaking off her regretful tone, Piper returned talking in her _'in command'_ tone. "We're busy tomorrow, you can be mad at me sometime next week."

"Next week?" Phoebe grumped, not knowing how she went from being the one in control of the conversation, to her older sister being in control. She always turned things around on her! Flinging her hands in the air, she gave up. "Fine," She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, "In with anger, out with love." The breath blew out from her lips in a small whistle, as she made a flowing motion with her hands.

"All that advice you give to people is finally starting to get to ya." Piper quipped, taking the deep pan that held the roast, and walked out into the dining room with it. Phoebe gaped her mouth open, turning to her brother-in-law, who had been quiet that whole time. After getting ready to say something smart to Leo about Piper, she closed her mouth and looked in Piper's direction. A comeback for _that_ wasn't easy. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, slightly insulted as she followed Piper.

Leo rolled his eyes - they had been fighting more than usual lately. More than likely due to Patrick. Now that Phoebe knew, and her premonition of his untimely death was hanging over them - they would work together more. And stop arguing. But he knew something nobody else did. A Prophecy. About Chris and Phoebe's death. He had to tell them, soon. Before anything happened. All he could think about was making sure Patrick didn't harm his family, but Patrick was family. He couldn't hurt him.

His mind focused on Patrick; and made the decision to try what Phoebe had just done. Making sure nobody was looking at him, he shut his eyes and took in a breath. "In with anger, out with love." He murmured quietly, blowing out the air. A green eye popped opened, as he looked around - wanting to know if he felt any different. Both eyes opened; after realizing he still felt hostility toward the teen that sat on the couch. "Humph," Leo said, wrinkling his nose. "It doesn't even work."

**XXXX**

Piper's home made meals were always delicious, but this one, to Paige anyway, had been the best. She had her favorite meal, and her favorite guy. On her now favorite day. Six months wasn't a big deal, it was only half a year, but to her, it was. She had never felt this was about a man since Glenn - and this was even different than Glenn. This was truer. This felt deeper. She had loved Glenn, and a part of her always would. She had known him since she could remember, and he had helped her through some of her most difficult times. Her parent's death and her bout with being an alcoholic. And she was forever grateful for that, and to have him there at that time in her life. But the truth was simple.

She loved Kyle more.

Glenn was once upon a time.

Kyle was now and forever.

Paige laid comfortably in the agent's warm embrace; laughing every now and then at Patrick's small stories about Wyatt and Chris' adventures. Piper was very interested in what he had to say about them; but he kept it short and sweet - hardly any details. This irritated her to no end. He knew it and loved it. It wouldn't be fun if he couldn't get under his aunt's skin every now and then. She got under his skin at any given chance. "Chris set the rug on fire, blamed me and I got in trouble."

"He what?" Piper shot out, "When does THAT happen?"

"I can't say." He said with a sheepish laugh. Little things like this are what pissed her off. They all shared a laugh at Piper's slightly angered face, even Wyatt and Chris, who were playing in their play pens, joined in. Kicking over a bobble toy with her foot; she shifted uncomfortably before offering, "Okay, anyone want desert?"

"Cake!" Wyatt screeched at the top of his lungs, orbing out of the play pen and into her arms. "Cake, cake, cake!"

"Wyatt, it'll be time for night - night soon, you can't have cake before bed."

"Mommy, pwease?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together in front of her face.

"Sorry, baby. Tomorrow, okay?"

Wyatt turned his head, on the verge of throwing a tantrum, but kept it inside. Instead, he pouted, but said a weak, "Otay."

"Buddy, don't worry. Tomorrow comes quick." Leo tickled the side of his cheek with his finger, lightening his son a little. Piper sat him back inside the play pen, next her big crawler, Chris. "Hey there, angel." She cooed, rubbing the top of his soft head gently, "You crawl a lot for mommy tomorrow, so she can get it all on tape."

"I could tape him too,"Leo uttered pitifully, looking at the floor with his bottom lip sticking out. So that's where Wyatt got it from.

"It's fragile, honey. Fragile, expensive, and mine." She pointed to herself, then sent out a warning look to everyone in the room.

Paige leaned away from Kyle and nudged Patrick in the back, he looked down at her with a questioned face, "Yeah?" He whispered, as Piper was in mid rant to Leo about how her camera needed to be protected.

"Does she still have that thing in the future?" Paige snickered quietly.

"Yeah; nobody's been able to touch it yet." He leaned back up, re adjusting himself on the arm of the couch. Paige positioned herself back into Brody's arms, with the same look of amusement as her son had. Kyle pressed his cheek against the side of her head, whispering into her ear, "I didn't know your sister was stingy."

"You'd be surprised." She kept her voice low, still looking at her oldest sister. Clapping her hands together, Paige made an effort to stop her rant about the camera. "Okay sis, why don't you try it out down here. We need someone to film us." Paige pointed to Kyle and herself, "Anniversary couple, dude!"

"Hmm," Piper hummed, liking the idea of using her new video camera. "Okay, let me go get it!" Her voice rang out, as she jogged up the stairs happily.

After making sure Piper was gone and out of hearing range, Phoebe sighed, "Living a magical life makes non-magical things so precious."

Kyle smiled, agreeing, "I can imagine. Hey, uh, Phoebe? I'm sorry about Drake. He seemed like a good guy from what I seen of him."

"Oh, well - thanks..?" The least person she'd expect to get sympathy from was from Brody; it was hard to reply with a nice comment. Patrick and Paige shared a quick confused look with each other; this was a one in a lifetime moment. "Nice to know you care." Phoebe continued gingerly, sending him a small smile. Okay - she was offically in the twlight zone!

"Well I'd say sorry to anyone if they went through what you're going through."

"Oh," Dissapointment became evident in her voice, "Yeah, of course."

"Kyle." Paige slapped him with her backhand on his chest, half warning and half being playful.

"Ouch." He faked being hurt, rubbing his chest. "That hurt." The dark haired mortal smirked casually at his magical girlfriend, "But I forgive you." Kyle became all smiles as he pulled out a long black box from inside his jacket. It's velvet top and leather bottom gave it away to Paige on exactly what it was.

"...you didn't..." She gasped, on the verge of tearing up.

He handed her the box, "Only for you, dear. Open it."

Patrick got up from the arm of couch, now standing next to Leo. He did a half hearted smile at Kyle and Paige; so this is how his mother got that braclet. A braclet that was so special to her that she would even ask to be buried with it. She slowly took it from him, her eyes glittering with happiness.. "If this is what I think it is..."

Then she stopped, her chocolate eyes had just been full with pleasure, now they filled with dread and concern.

Patrick's leasuire stance now became defensive, as he whizzed around and looked behind him. A sweat drop formed at the side of his face; something wasn't right. Phoebe also stood up, looking around her suspciously. Leo stood protectively over his boys, "Wyatt, danger," He said in a quiet yet alarmed voice, "Orb you and you're brother to Magic School, now."

Wyatt nodded, laying a hand on his brother's leg, and orbed out wordlessly.

Paige shot up from Kyle's arms, "Okay, guess I'm not the only one who sensed that."

"What the hell..." Patrick muttered uneasliy, his hands held up protectively around him.

"Paige, what's going on?" Kyle asked worriedly, standing up next to Paige. He looked around like everyone else was doing, but he saw nothing. He felt nothing. Was he missing something?

"Power. Evil power. It's all around us." Phoebe answered to eveyone in the room, even though Kyle was the only one who asked. Their faces were grim; the power was surging through the air. It was coming. Quickly. So much power.

His hands formed into fists as they squeezed tightly together. "Paige, orb Kyle home now!" Patrick commanded loudly, knowing they had no time to waste. He would tell her to go with him, but they needed Paige there with them. If tonight was the night, the Power of Three needed to be there.

She shook her head, turning to him and handing him the box. "I'll come over and open it tonight, okay? I need to get you home."

He shook his head, not understanding, "What's the matter? What power?"

"NOW PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted, her heart starting to pound.

Paige looked up hopelessly at Kyle for a moment, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his, giving him one last kiss. She pulled back down, caressing his cheek softly. "I'll see you later. Love you." Before he could respond, even with an 'I love you' she waved her hand, "Kyle's apartment." And he disppeared in orbs.

Patrick felt slightly better knowing his father was safe; but the power that was just about to arrive, made the relief feeling quite minimal. His green eyes scanned over the sitting room again, "We're about to get a lot of un wanted party guests. Get ready!"

As if almost on cue, demons, human looking ones, monsterous looking ones, three-headed ones, shimmered and blinked into the room. Each one carried smug looks on their deranged faces; and in their many hands, held weapons. Axes, athame's, swords, arrows - some even had multiple arms.

Phoebe felt like faking being dead.

Paige felt her heart skip a few beats.

Leo felt his body turn cold.

And Patrick, felt nothing. After all, he had faced worse than a couple hundred demons. This was a run in the park compared to what he had faced. But this time, he wasn't alone. His mother was there. Alive and needed to be protected. For her sake and his. His Aunt Phoebe, if she didn't live - his baby cousin wouldn't exsist. Leo needed to be there, he was an important part of his life. This time he wasn't onlygoing to be defending only himself; he had to make sure the other's came out okay as well.

And as if it couldn't get any worse...

"Okay! I got it working, but the tape only lasts for thirty minutes...so..." Piper came running down the stairs, not looking ahead of her, only at his small black camcorder. But her voice faultered off as she slowly looked up and noticed hundreds of odd looking cretures in her living room. Numbers of them in groups around each member in her family.

As soon as she had spoken, the demons head's shot up and all laid rest on the eldest Charmed One. She was another primary target. The youngest, the oldest, and the boy. Must be eliminated without hesitation. Or else.

Piper felt her knee's start to give away. One demon in praticular, a large, three headed demon - did not feel like waiting any longer. He grinned evilily, showing off his dull yellow fangs on each of his head's. His arm shot up; as if he was already anounncing victory over the Charmed Ones. "ATTACK!"

And all hell broke loose.

Piper, shocked by the sight she was seeing before her - dropped her camera.

A fireball came hurling at her; which she had just caught out of the corner of her eyes. Bracing herself for the hit; she said the words that only came natural to her in situations like these.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Yes - there is so much more to this chapter! But, it was getting to long so I decided to stop there. The next chapter will be up in a few days because I already have most of it written. 

So many secrets flying around now, the prophecy, Phoebe knowing, Patrick's past, the death premonition...ect... but they all get solved in time!

Excuse any errors you may have saw, I did not beta read the last part.

**Witch Way Does the Wind Blow? pt 2: **A battle takes place in the Manor, as more and more demons show up. Patrick shows off some of his impressive moves, and Piper watches Paige's back during the fight. Phoebe gets trapped but is saved by an unlikely person. Patrick and Triad face off in the attic. And later, Patrick gets a visit from a person from the future.


End file.
